From the Start, You had my Heart
by hitntr01
Summary: Oneshots on Rosalie and Emmett's growing relationship from the start.
1. A New Edition to the Family

_**Please note**__**: that this chapter is set way back in 1900's so when I mention the short dress at the knees- that was considered the socially unacceptable thing to wear at that time.**_

_Title: A New Edition to the Family___

Edward and Rosalie went out to hunt for the day. The two always went out together to hunt as were Carlisle's orders. Edward knew Carlisle's true intentions, Carlisle wanted the two to be together but he refused to be more than a sibling to the rather prissy Rosalie. If she wanted a guy then she could go find one.

Rosalie sighed while waiting for Edward to finish up on his animal; she was always so angry that he never even showed any want for her. Every guy had shown her some sort of lust in her life and here is this guy claiming that he can't stand her guts. She even tried wearing the tightest clothing she could. She found a dress that went slightly above her knees and no sleeves and all he did was call her a 'whore' as she walked by him. Some gentleman- the girl who ends up with him would have to be either really really pretty or really ugly. Perhaps that was his problem, maybe he wanted a girl that was really bad looking, maybe he wanted to look like the better one. She figured it was that last one, seeing as how she was always being told about how great she looked by every guy.

Rosalie did appreciate that he had never shown any interest though; it was nice knowing that there was one guy out there who she knew would never hurt her like her 'fiance' did. If anything, Edward would kill the first person who would think of hurting her, literally all they had to do was think about it and he would be right there. When she first met him, she was weary of him and always stayed as far away from him as possible. If he came into the same room, she would get up to leave. Finally Edward sat her down and explained that he didn't see any want to be with her like she thought. He did see her as a beautiful woman but she wasn't his 'type'. It was a relief and yet…somehow she was upset. Every guy had shown an interest and now here was someone who said she wasn't his 'type.'

Rosalie thought of this kind of stuff while it was his turn to hunt. They always took turns on who ate next, it would be a bad idea if both hunt at the same time and a hiker happen to walk by just then. That wouldn't end well. It did tick her off that sometime he would let his natural instincts take over and get two hunts before he came back to his senses. Carlisle said it would take a few centuries plus some to be able to hunt and not lose some sort of control. She was a little different; she could come back to her senses pretty easily. Esme was the same way so they all assumed that maybe females were just better at that but it didn't explain Carlisle's ease at being near blood. Maybe Edward was the odd one out.

Rosalie's head snapped up when she heard a man scream in the woods. She looked to see her 'brother' still eating. She weighed the options and decided she would probably be back before he was done anyways.

Rosalie ran through the woods and stopped behind a tree to see a bear as it mauled a man. He seemed to be close to his late teens. She stared at the man, he had such pretty hair, it reminded her so much of a young boy she knew so far back- back when she was human. She stared at him as she held her breath, he was bleeding profusely.

She walked around behind the bear, the boy seemed to go limp- was he dead? No he was alive she could tell, but barely. She went up behind the bear as she used her strength to bring it down. She had to go against her instincts to eat the bear now so that she could focus on the man.

She walked up to him, still holding her breath, his breathing was labored- he was lucky to still be alive. She couldn't get away from his looks, he looked worried at her. She knew he watched her bring down that bear. "I won't hurt you." She whispered as she carefully picked the man up. "I will help you." She whispered as she walked through the woods back to where Edward was, he had to be done by now.

Just then, Edward jumped out right in front of her, "What are you doing?" he yelled before she could get a thought in her mind, "You can't just bring this kid home. Carlisle won't change someone else, I won't allow him."

"Leave me alone, you aren't the boss of me."

"I am older than you and I am telling you that you can't do this."

"He is hurt, he needs help." Rosalie whined back.

"Then kill him." They both heard the young teenager's heart skip a beat at the sound of that.

"I can't do it, he deserves a chance. Carlisle will try to help him."

"That kid is as good as dead and you and I know it. Besides your want to help has nothing to do with the kid." Edward snapped. "I can read your mind remember, I know what you are thinking."

"Then hear this." She yelled as she swore at him in her head and then ran off to their house.

"Get back here I am telling Carlisle about that one." Edward yelled following close behind.

"Then get out of my head." She yelled as she ran through the trees. They always fought like siblings.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the living room. Carlisle was reading a new book on a new scientific theory on what the liver could do. Esme was sitting beside him reading a Bible. Both she and Carlisle decided that if there was a chance they could make it right with God then they better give it a try and that included reading the Bible once in a while.

Esme sighed and Carlisle groaned as they heard the two coming closer.

"Those two act just like siblings." Esme whispered as she flipped another page.

"I didn't want them to act like siblings." Carlisle whispered back as they waited for the incoming fight.

"You can't play match maker and you know it." Esme told him calmly.

"Yeah, I know now. I just figured he would want to have a friend about his age." He whispered.

"Maybe you changed both of them too young."

"I was thinking that myself. They act way too immature." Carlisle looked at the door, "You may want to step outside; I don't like the smell of this one."

"I will stick around for a bit." She chuckled, "You may need rescuing if the two turn on you."

"Very well."

The door was smashed open with the two bickering while walking in. "There goes the door again." Esme whispered.

Carlisle got up and walked over to the two, "You guys…" he whispered as the two kept going.

The two looked at Carlisle at the same time both talking to him at the same rate and tone.

Rosalie was trying to get him to help the kid, Edward was trying to tell him reasons not to help.

Finally he had enough of this as he yelled, "Shut it!"

Both stared at him with mouths closed.

"What is going on? Why did you bring a hurt human here?" Carlisle asked surprised that the two could run all the way here while yelling at each other and not get overcome by the smell of the human. He was somewhat proud of them for that one.

"Carlisle, tell her that you can't change him." Edward said knowing Carlisle would take his side.

"You don't understand." Rosalie whined, "He was hurt by a bear. He needs to be helped. He needs you to change him." She said placing the man on the dining room table.

Edward was about to speak when Carlisle put his hand out as a way to say quiet, "Rose why should I change him?" Carlisle asked.

"That's the reason why you shouldn't, her reason is completely preposterous. It has nothing to do with anything." Edward said crossing his arms.

"Edward please." Carlisle whispered, "Go ahead Rose."

"He wants to live. If he could talk, he would say so." Rosalie said.

"How would you know- your not a mind reader?" Edward sneered as Rosalie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Edward, you are acting like a little kid. Please step outside for now." Carlisle said to him.

"No, I have a say in this."

"Rose you realize I can't change every hiker you find getting mauled by an animal."

"Go ahead Rose; tell him why this guy is special." Edward whispered.

Rosalie glared at him.

"If looks could kill." Edward whispered while smirking.

"Edward get outside." Carlisle told him.

"No, I have a say if we bring someone else into this family."

"Family? I don't see any family. I just see a spoiled brat who is used to getting his way all the time." Rosalie said staring at Edward.

"You want to fight? We can take this outside." Edward asked starting to walk up to Rosalie's face.

"Edward, out." Carlisle whispered as he pushed Edward back from Rosalie as the two growled.

"Come on, I can take her. Someone needs to teach her that she can't always get her way just because of the way she looks."

"Edward, OUT." Carlisle yelled, pushing him out the broken door. Carlisle then sat down, "Rosalie, why should I do this for this one man."

"I can't explain it to well. I guess mainly because he reminds me of an old friend's son. But I will take full responsibility of him. I promise that I will, I just see something in him." she added.

Carlisle sighed putting his face into his hands. "Rose, I don't know if…"

"What? Just because Edward thinks it's a bad idea- you can't do it? I know how this works, Edward gets whatever he wants and I just ask for one thing and I can't even get that."

"Look, you don't understand Rosalie. This is an endearing thing- but you told me yourself that if you could have had a choice when I changed you, you would have chosen no. Who is to say that this young man has the same views as you and Edward?"

"Please, just help him. Edward mentioned killing him and as soon as he did, the man's heart skipped a beat."

"Maybe we can ask Edward what this man is thinking and then…"

"NO!" Rosalie yelled, "He hates me, he will say whatever it takes to go against anything I want. You know as well as I do that he can't stand the thought that I live in the same house as him right now."

Carlisle looked at the bleeding teenager as he thought of the options. It was obvious that this teenager couldn't survive as a human.

"Please." Rosalie begged. "I need someone to talk to besides that cold Edward. I need someone else who won't read all of my thoughts."

Carlisle nodded, "alright, I will do it but this will be the only time."

Rosalie jumped up and down then hugged Carlisle, "Thank you."

"I am out of this family." Edward yelled from outside.

"Good go." Rosalie yelled back.

Carlisle just finished what he had to do as he looked at Rosalie. "Rose be nice to Edward. You know how he feels about this kind of thing."

"I will remember this if he ever wants you to change someone." Rosalie shot back, "I will vote no against it- I will promise on that one."

"Won't happen because I won't be the selfish one." Edward yelled from outside.

"Get along for once." Esme spoke up from outside as she smacked Edward behind the head. No one could tell when she got outside.

Rosalie knew this was the start of a new beginning as she sat by the man, that she came to know as Emmett, until he was fully changed. She spoke to him, explained what was happening much like Carlisle did to her. The only thing Emmett remembered through her whole speech for the three days was a simple sentence that she repeated for some time, "And you better be stronger than Edward so that someone can bring him down a notch."

That's all he had to remember as almost sixty years later, he was still pinning his older brother down to the ground and he could hear Rose in the background laughing happily while cheering him on. He lived for when he could hear her laugh and see her smile.

_Fin_

_**I am trying something I have never done before which is a whole bunch of one shots in one story. These one shots will be based on Emmett and Rosalie through their lives together and how there relationship grows. I don't really care too much for the characters but I really wish the Twilight books would have told a little more about each character's past, including relations with others, mainly because you can't know their true character until you know their past. We know very little about each character's past. Maybe that's why I am such a Lost fan, you know every character's past from start to finish.**_

_**Anyways, these chapter/oneshots will be coming out slowly due to me being at college and I have my own novel I am working on (which will never get published but its fun to do) **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	2. The Blueprints

_Title: The Blueprints_

Four days had passed since Emmett was changed. In Rosalie's rush to help the man, she didn't realize how muscular he was. He was stronger than she ever thought possible even for a vampire. As soon as he was changed, he went out of control making Carlisle and Edward fight him down to the ground. Esme almost jumped in until the kid finally started to calm down. Carlisle had to explain what was going on to him, eventually, he relaxed and they were able to relax as well.

Rosalie backed away from talking to him after that experience. She was nervous to talk to someone with such strength. Carlisle explained to her that he would be strong for the first year just like she was but she didn't expect him to be this strong. She didn't realize how strong a newborn could be. That was twelve years ago, the last time she had that kind of strength, although they all thought he was a little stronger than normal. They threw it aside and figured it was because it had been awhile since they had to deal with a newborn vampire.

Rosalie was in her room as she strummed her harp. She would only play it if something was bugging her and Edward was the only one who knew it. He walked in slowly and closed the door behind him.

"Carlisle brought Emmett out to hunt again." Edward said softly. "He is doing very well for a newborn."

Rosalie nodded as she kept playing the harp.

"You have to get to know him. He is a rather funny guy." Edward smiled.

"I know." She whispered. "I hear you guys talking downstairs."

"Why don't you talk to him? A little birdie has told me that he really wants to talk to you. He really wants to get to know you."

"A little birdie? He is huge." She said back to him.

"You said you wanted someone to talk to, that you would be held responsible for him. Then as soon as he was changed, he had one attack and you haven't talked to him since." Edward told her.

"I will eventually." Rosalie said as she got up from her chair, "You said that newborns are strong their first year, right?" she whispered.

"Yes, all of us were like that. We would still be that strong if we didn't change our diet."

Rosalie nodded.

Edward read her mind, "No you aren't going to wait until that year is up to talk to him."

"I don't see why not." She yelled back.

"He needs to know the real you. I know why you wanted him to be changed; now I think he needs to know. He needs to know the real you, not the you who's afraid of every guy out there." Edward told her.

"I will get to know him eventually." Rosalie whispered as she played with a piece of her hair that fell over her shoulder.

Edward sighed as he got up frustrated, "We have to add an extra room to this house so that he can have a place to call his own. You are going to help; you did say you would take responsibility for him." He said as he left the room.

Rosalie sighed as she closed the door behind Edward. She knew she would eventually have to talk to him face to face. She decided that she would take Edward's advice and talk to Emmett, but it would be later when they were both alone…

Later that day, Rosalie walked down the stairs where Emmett was sitting at the table, seeming frustrated. Everyone tried to stay in their rooms when the sun was out, it wouldn't be very good if someone happened to walk by the woods when the sun was pouring around them. That meant shades down and making it look like no one was home. Of course, since they didn't have another room, Emmett stayed in the living room for now. It was odd how unsocial everyone was on sunny days, quite the opposite than humans would be.

"Hello." Rosalie whispered walking into the room.

"Oh, hello." He said seeming like he didn't hear her come in. "I…I am surprised to see you."

"I hope you don't mind me coming in here." She whispered remembering that this was supposed to be his room until they made the addition.

"Nope, you are fine." He said playing with a stack of paper.

"What's going on?" she asked walking slowly over to the frustrated man.

"Carlisle told me to make a blueprint of the room I want to have and what I think I would want in it. The problem is, I can't write with pens. I keep breaking them by putting too much pressure down on the paper." He showed what he was trying to do as he broke another one.

Rosalie forced a smile, "I can help." She said as she grabbed a piece of paper. "Tell me what you want." She said grabbing a pen that wasn't broken. She had to do something to get to know this guy. She sat down trying to not show that she was nervous.

"I was thinking of four walls with a door." He said jokingly just glad to finally be able to talk to Rosalie after four days of being here.

Rosalie laughed, "Alright, so you want the central room." She said as she drew a large rectangle and drew a door on the left side of the rectangle.

"Yeah, and I was thinking of a couch but I want it looking out of a window. And a bed so that I can lay down on it."

"A bed?" Rosalie asked amused. "And what would you do with a bed?" She leaned in as if interested in what he had to say, she was happy to have someone who seemed to joke around, definitely with how serious everyone always was. She wished that she talked to him sooner.

"Yes, well I know I don't need it but I feel like it will be nice to have. Just in case I ever decide to lie down, you know, feel human. It's odd enough not having a kitchen or outhouse around here."

"I thought I was the only one to feel that way." Rosalie smiled as she drew a window on one side and couch facing out. "A place to feel human? Isn't that what we all want?"

"It would be nice. Although, I must admit not having anything that can kill you is nice too. Top of the food chain is the right place to be!"

Rosalie nodded "I conquer." somewhat amused at how he viewed being what she and Edward despised.

"Put the bed right there." Emmett said pointing to a spot in the corner.

"Wouldn't put it anywhere else." Rosalie smiled. "Anything else for your dream room?"

"What else do you guys put in there?"

"How about a closet?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Wait, I don't have many clothes."

"Esme and I will go out and get you some more. I know Edward can go too, so that way it doesn't look odd when we buy male clothing."

Emmett nodded as he seemed thoughtful.

"Something on your mind?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing." He responded back. "So what do you guys do for money? I mean it isn't like you guys get a lot of money in. Carlisle seems to be the only person who works."

Rosalie nodded, "Yes, well they have collected it over the years. You would be surprised how much money you save when you don't have to eat. Carlisle was alone for so long before any of us came along. So he saved quite a bit of money up."

"Carlisle was alone? That must have been hard."

"Yes, I am sure he will tell you his story at some point. He made this family within a span of twenty to thirty years, if you can call it a family."

"Between you and me, this is the weirdest family I have ever seen." Emmett whispered to her.

Rosalie laughed, "Yes but we are a family none the less."

"That's true." He said.

"Plus Carlisle gives us all an allowance because he is the only one that can work all the time. Well Edward started to work for a bit. Esme did it for a short time but stopped. It is really hard to work around people all the time. Even I can only be around them in spurts. You get really really hungry, if you know what I mean."

"What do you guys do during the day? I mean I know you guys changed everything around now that I am here, but what was a basic day?"

"Well, Carlisle will some times go to work- depending on how it looks outside. He will probably be at work until night fall today, seeing as how sunny it is. He is trying to save a man's life there. The man had been struggling for the past two weeks after a car crash. He has been worrying for this man since that guy came in."

"He doesn't mind the blood?"

"Nah, he is good with it. Esme cleans the house, she used to take care of the horses but I was told they got rid of those a long time ago- as soon as they could afford a car. Which I assume didn't take long. On occasion, Esme might be a teacher at a school house but once again, its hard to be around people every day."

Emmett nodded to show that he was paying attention.

"Edward will…I don't know exactly what he does most of the time. I know he tried going to work for a bit but when Esme and I came, he stopped working to stay around the house, just in case a human came by and we couldn't control ourselves. I am proud to say that I have yet to attack a human.

"And Esme?"

"We don't talk about that time." She whispered. "Let's just say that was when she stopped working at the school house."

"I understand."

"During the day I tend to sit around with Esme. I am learning how to play the harp right now. Esme is a great teacher if you ever want to learn something, just ask her. Although, I was told that schools are looking at making people go to school until they are eighteen, if that is the case Edward and I might start to go to school. I want to be able to learn so much more than I know right now! I have been considering going to a college but it is looked down upon for females to go to a college and we don't want attention drawn to us."

"You and Edward spend a lot of time together." He noted.

"Yeah, he is pretty much my only friend due to us being different than everyone else."

"You guys don't talk to others like you?"

"There isn't many like us. Many go after people, we just go after animals. It's hard to have a conversation with them because our lives are so different."

"I hear you play your harp upstairs once in a while. You do really well on it."

"Yes, that was my Christmas present from Edward last year. I wanted to start playing an instrument on my free time but I didn't tell anyone. Sometimes it's odd having a mind reader in your house; they can read your mind too much sometimes. Although when I was thinking of a string instrument, I was going more for violin."

"But you do remind me of a harp player."

"That's what Edward said."

"He looks out for you." Emmett commented trying to get the right details out of her.

"Yeah, we all look out for each other. You have too." Rosalie then changed the subject, "How about a radio in your room?"

"I don't know- those are expensive."

"Trust me; we can get it for you." Rosalie smiled. "Carlisle will just work a little more if he has too, he loves working at the hospital. He will use any excuse to stay at the hospital. Between you and me, he will be working at a hospital for the rest of his life."

"Can I show you something my eldest sibling showed me?" Emmett asked.

"What could that be?"

Emmett smiled as he grabbed an unused piece of paper and folded it in different ways, and then held it up to Rosalie, "It's a paper swan." Emmett then grabbed another piece of paper as he folded this one, "And this one is a paper rose." He whispered as he scooted both of them toward her.

Rosalie was stunned that he would make something like that for her and that he could do it without ruining the paper with his strength, "Uhm, thanks." She whispered picking the two up as if they could break.

"Your name reminded me of the rose but you yourself reminded me of a graceful swan. I figured you would like both." He said to explain himself.

Rosalie smiled, "Thank you." She then handed back the drawing for his new room. "I guess that's it." she whispered.

"Thanks Rosalie." Emmett whispered. He held out his hand to shake hers.

"You can call me Rose."

Emmett smiled, "Thank you Rose." He still had his hand stuck out to shake hers.

Rosalie looked at him for a few seconds then put her hand out to shake it. "No problem." She whispered. Emmett forgot his strength as he crushed her hand making her hiss and quickly grab it back.

"Sorry." Emmett quickly said. "You okay?"

Esme and Edward were down stairs within seconds from the sound of Rosalie's hiss. "Everything okay?" Esme asked.

"Everything is fine." Rosalie said holding her hand, she then bit her lip, "I have to go upstairs now." She said as she ran upstairs.

"I am so stupid." He whispered as he hit the table.

Esme looked at him then at the stairs where Rosalie disappeared. She shook her head slightly and went back to her room to wait for Carlisle to come home.

"Don't worry, you will get used to your strength over time." Edward said. "Plus she isn't in too much of a trusting spot right now."

Emmett nodded; he had no clue what else to do.

Edward went back upstairs to play his piano.

Emmett looked at the paper Rosalie drew for him, he didn't know if Rosalie liked Edward or vice versa, he didn't know why Rose would run from him and rarely talked to him. He then thought it over, this was stupid. It had only been four days- he didn't have to worry about it right now. But he thought about Rosalie and how great she looked. He had never seen a woman look so amazing. He figured she must be with Edward; there was no way around it. She was too amazing for anyone to pass by.

He then saw the paper swan and paper rose still on the table.

Rosalie sat in her room strumming her harp. She wasn't playing any song; she just had to get away from life. She then heard someone at the door. She was about to open her door when the person left. She then opened it to see the paper swan and rose in front of her door. She smiled as she picked them both up and brought them into her room. She then proceeded to put them on the window sill. She looked out to see the sun starting to set, another day of staying inside and now it was night. The time she used to fear and now came to love.

She watched as Emmett walked outside and walked to the wood line, he looked so carefree. He reminded her of the people she would shun; the ones who were poor and she walked over them to get where she had to go. Edward joined him outdoors, yelling at Emmett for coming out alone after only being in his state for four days. Rosalie smiled, she as going to take her time getting to know this one. She wouldn't rush into another relationship but somehow she knew everything would work out for the best.

_**I am assuming this story is going to be set around 1945. If the book says any different let me know but I don't remember it ever giving a year anyone but Edward was changed.**_

_**I will also be giving a little history lesson when needed in order to summarize what I put above. So without further a due- 1888 was the first ball point pen patent to come out but it took a newspaper writer in 1938 to finally use that patent and make something out of it, by 1943 the first commercial ball point pen was made. It took a while for it to spread through out the world but once it was in everyone's hand, no one used the older quill pens again (except for fun)and just for a little extra fun fact the erasable ball point pens didn't come out until 1979. **_

_**Soo, I only got one review and I would like to hear from the rest of you. Whether it is telling me it is a good story, a horrible story, or maybe the best one so far or perhaps you didn't like this one and if you can give me a little explanation- that would be appreciated. I'm not going to hold a new chapter over your heads to make you review but just note that it is nice to get feed back so if you can PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Two Worlds Collide

_**Title: Two Worlds Collide**_

Two weeks had now past since Emmett was turned. He was forced to sit around the house a lot of the time while everyone else was free to come and go. He was told it was something you had to earn after two or three years. He watched as Rosalie and Esme left for a hunt and Carlisle went to work. He sighed as he sat back on the couch, it was tiring not being able to get tired, then he heard a piano playing upstairs and decided to go find Edward.

Edward seemed like the only person who would talk to him sometimes. Carlisle was always busy with his doctor stuff and would only talk if he had a question about being a vampire. Esme was willing to talk but he felt weird talking to her, she seemed so much like his mother that it was weird. Then Rosalie, he wanted to talk to her so badly but every time he had a chance to be alone with her, she would walk out of the room. She would only talk to him if someone else was around and stayed a little ways away from him. He even said sorry about hurting her but she still seemed scared of him.

He went to the door as he knocked on it as gently as he could, unfortunately that was too hard as the door cracked, "Ooops." He whispered.

"Come in Emmett." Edward spoke as he kept playing his piano.

Emmett opened the door as he accidentally broke the handle. "I am so sorry, still getting used to it." he said panicked.

"Don't worry about it- it wears off after a year or so." Edward said nonchalantly still playing his piano then stopped to write some stuff down. "Although you do seem stronger than I remember ever hearing about from a newborn."

"They all went out." He whispered as he sat on a couch that was in the room.

"Yes, I know." Edward said as he wrote down more notes and hummed to himself.

Emmett sat there trying to think of ways to start up a conversation, "Soooo what are you doing?" He went on his back as he kicked his feet onto the couch."

"Please get your feet off the couch." Edward said without looking.

"Sorry." Emmett said as he put his feet on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a piece of music for Esme. She told me she would buy me a piano and lessons if I promised to make a piece of music for her." He said as he started to play certain keys and humming to himself.

"This song seems beautiful so far." Emmett whispered before seeing an opportunity to finally get to the conversation he wanted, "Esme and Carlisle make a good pair."

"Yeah, they seem like they were meant for each other." Edward said still playing his piano.

"So, you spend a lot of time with Rosalie."

"Yeah, I am the only person she will talk to sometimes." Edward said still playing his piano and humming. "She will talk to Esme a lot too. I just give them their girl talk time, no sense getting involved with that. It gets messy." He chuckled.

"Just out of curiosity." Emmett clasped his hands as he tried to think of what to say.

Edward struck down on several keys at once upon hearing Emmett's thoughts, "No, we aren't like that."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You want to ask me if I am courting her. No, we are more brother/sister material. I can't do it."

Emmett laughed, "I forget you can read minds. Do you think I have a chance if I asked her?"

Edward stared at him. Emmett had a goofy smile on his face, Edward sighed, "Look, I am not in any place to say anything but she had a sad past. She doesn't trust any males except Carlisle and I. I am sure she will trust you over time."

"But she leaves the room whenever we are alone."

"It is because of your strength. She is afraid of it. I can't say anymore though, it isn't my place."

Edward went back to playing his piano.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it." Edward said as he started to write notes on a piece of paper.

"What can I do to have her see me differently?" Emmett grabbed a pencil sitting on Edward's desk and started to play with it. "I mean I am finally starting to calm myself down. I'm not crazy anymore; I think I am able to control my strength better." He accidentally broke the pencil in half, "Well I am almost controlling my strength, what else can I do?"

"There isn't much else. Trust me; she will be able to talk to you in time."

"There is one thing I never got a true answer out of anyone."

"What's that?" Edward said already hearing the question.

"No one has yet to tell me why you guys saved me or how. All I last remember is a bear mauling me and my siblings running."

"The mind is an amazing thing, especially the human mind. You see, what happened was when the bear mauled you- your brain automatically shut down and your body prepared for the worse. I am a psychology major, soon I will be a music major, at least once I can find a decent college that I can attend. There aren't many to choose from."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Rosalie found you, she saved you. I regret to say that I wanted to kill you, I don't like when people get changed into a monster."

"Is that what you see me as?"

"No, it's not just you, it's all of us. We are made to sin and I can't take that nicely, I don't think it is something you should bring someone into lightly."

"What are the other's views in on all this?" Emmett still had the pencil in his hands as he sat at the desk and grabbed a piece of paper.

"It's hard to say, I believe we lost our souls. Carlisle believes that we still have a chance. Esme doesn't know what to think."

"And Rose?" Emmett asked as he tried to write gently on the paper. He tried to draw something but the pencil broke.

Edward laughed, "You always have Rosalie on the mind." He stated.

"Yes, I try not to think of her but whenever she goes out, I want to go. I really am trying to get her to trust me but it is hard when she probably notes that I am always listening out for her. I want to go out with her, I want to bring her somewhere but you guys say I can't go."

"No, it would be too dangerous." Edward said.

"Yes, but it is even more dangerous for me to know that other men are looking at her while I am stuck here. I want to be right there for her when she feels insecure. I want to be the one who is able to console her. I see how she is around you, how she tells you so much. She tells you all about her day, when she is upset and happy and I get jealous. I feel horrible for getting jealous. I want to have a chance but I don't want to scare her."

"Don't worry about it- her and I aren't ever going to be together. Besides, she asked Carlisle to change you and she wouldn't unless if she had ulterior motives."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, start to make conversation in the hallway. Also try not to be so scared of your strength. Rosalie isn't used to someone so strong and she may feel uneasy since you are stronger than her. She knows she can take Carlisle and I on and have a fair chance to win but you, you are stronger than any of us. She isn't used to someone who is a newborn. If you were to do something right now that made me have to fight you- you would most likely win. I hate to say it but you scared her the first few times you lost control, actually you scare us all. While Carlisle is used to it and I had to deal with Rose and Esme, Rose never had to witness anything like it. I am sure she is very confused about her actions too."

"Thank you." Emmett smiled. "Do you mind if I stay in your room for a bit? It gets boring being alone."

"Sure."

"Also, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you write a letter to my family? I don't want to risk them finding out about…this, but I feel like they have a right to know that I am okay."

"What do you want to say? We can't reveal who we are." Edward said warily.

"I will let you know what I want." He said handing a paper and pencil to Edward,

Edward set the paper down, "Let me know what you want me to write."

Emmett started, "_Dear mom and dad,_

_I have decided to take off to pursue bigger things. I am sorry that I had to write a letter to you in order to say good bye. If I could, I would say good bye to you face to face but since I can't, I am writing this. I hope that all of my siblings are safe after that bear attack and I will let you know that I am fine so you can lay off the search and rescue for me. The bear mauled me pretty badly but this beautiful woman saved me. She had the grace and beauty that I never knew existed. Please note that I am safe now and am in good health. I am pursuing her and hope to be able to live with her for as long as I am on this earth. I won't be able to keep up to talking to you for multiple reasons so I just want to tell you and all of my siblings that I love you and will miss you guys._

_Love your son,_

_Emmett"_

"Sounds good, do you want to read it over?" Edward asked giving it back to Emmett.

Emmett looked at it for a little bit before smiling, "Yeah, it looks good. So you can give it to them?"

"Yeah, I can give this to them. They can write back. We have a P.O. Box in several cities across this country. That way if we move, we can have our mail sent to a different place."

"No thanks; I think it will only hurt them more if we keep talking. How long does it take for vampires to be able to go near humans?"

"Everyone is different." Edward said.

"But when will I know I am ready?"

"You will know."

"So how can I…uh" he tried to think of how to word it.

"Get Rose's attention?"

"Yeah!"

"Just be yourself. She will get over her fear in time."

"Really?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, she does like you, she just doesn't know what to do around you because of your strength."

"Thanks!" Emmett said excitedly, happy to hear someone tell him that he had a chance. "I am going to think of something." He smiled as he ran out of the room.

Edward sighed, "He really needs something else to focus his time on." he whispered as he went back to his song.

Later in the day Emmett noticed Rosalie sitting on the couch reading another book, what was with this family? All they did was read. He decided to try and be as friendly as he could.

Rosalie looked up from her book to see Emmett towering over where she sat, she shrieked at first not noticing him, "Don't scare me." She said.

"Sorry, I was about to say something I promise." He said nervously.

"So…what do you want?" she asked trying to figure out where everyone was, of course the two were alone.

"I was wondering if you would like to talk." He whispered.

"I guess…" Emmett stood there, Rosalie looked around then said, "Go ahead, sit down."

He smiled as he sat down on the couch across from her.

They sat in silence, Emmett with a huge grin on his face and Rosalie seeming nervous, "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked trying to get him to say something.

"Nothing in particular. Just hoping to get to know you." He whispered.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Uhm, how old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty two years but I was seventeen when I was changed. So I have been who I am for six years." She said quickly as if she had the answer ready.

"How do you like being…well you know…"

"A vampire?" she asked with disgust. "Not one of my first picks in life. But I guess no kid grows up from when they are little dreaming of one day becoming a fictional character."

"I know what you mean."

"Did you like to do anything special, before you were turned?" Rosalie asked the guy.

"I liked to play stick ball with my siblings. We would make our own bases and everything! I always got homeruns and all of my teammates would cheer. I was one of the strongest of my family!" He held up his hands as if to cheer for a person. "It was from lifting those fifty pound bags of grain and corn and tossing them!"

Rosalie let out a mild chuckle, "I never thought of playing stickball. I would see people playing when I walked around."

"It's so much fun! How could you not play?"

"Wasn't on my priority list." Rosalie said. "I came from a rich family."

"Really?!?" Emmett asked excitedly, "What was that like? That must have been so cool. Anything you want and never having to work for it!"

"I thought it was but it turned out that my life wasn't the best thing ever."

"What happened?" Emmett asked sensing the sadness in her voice.

"Let's just say, there is a lot of corruption when you start to get money involved."

"I always dreamed of being rich, of being able to buy whatever I want whenever I want and not having to worry about the next meal."

"Your family was poor?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett nodded, "We were one of the biggest families that was living off of very little. A lot of my siblings including me never went to school."

Rosalie nodded, feeling bad that she never thought of those who were poor and here she was talking to someone who has never been around much money. "What was it like? Not being able to spend a lot of money?"

"Well, it is hard. We worked with a small budget, if something broke like the horse's harness the other day before I went hiking…yeah, we still have horses." He said noting that they did get rid of their horses. "But when it broke, we had to really budget our food to buy another harness which we had to get in order to harvest and sell the food before the first frost."

"That's so sad." She whispered, realizing how she would stick her nose up at people like this.

Emmett nodded looking down, "My parents, few older siblings and I had to go without eating dinner so that we could make sure the youngest ones ate. We are going through hard times." He said looking at his hands. "I guess I should say were, not with them anymore." He looked so depressed as he seemed to recall his old life.

Rosalie couldn't believe how he could talk about how his siblings would be together and play stickball one minute and was able to keep all this other stuff so hidden.

He looked up to see Rosalie's frown. "Sorry, I am sure you don't want to hear about a family like mine. I mean your family had so much money, I bet you never had to worry about food."

"I didn't, but I didn't realize that others did until now." Rosalie whispered. "I am sorry to hear that."

Emmett tried to force a smile so that he could make her happy again, "Anyways, it was nice talking to you." He said to her.

"Yes, it was nice talking to you too." She whispered, "I hope your family gets better."

"Thank you, I hope they get through it too." He smiled as he got up. "I think I have overstayed my welcome in this room." He said as he walked out of the room before she could say anything back to him.

Rosalie watched him walk out as she looked saddened at him. She felt horrible for everything she was- before and after her transformation. She had to do something to help his family out…

The next night a woman was in her kitchen as she cleaned the dishes from that night. She hadn't had much sleep as she worried about her child who was still missing. She also ate very little in order to make sure her kids had enough to stay full. The budget was small and she didn't know how she was going to get enough money for the next meal. She was also in mourning of her departed son but they couldn't find that body so she was still hopeful, even after asking friends and family to help search for him. They assumed the bear ate him and nothing was left. Her eldest son was still beating himself up for not trying to kill the bear, for not trying to save one of his younger brothers.

Just then she heard a knock at her door, she went to answer it to find an envelope in front of the door held by a rock. She picked it up and opened it up. She saw several hundred dollars in it as well as a note. She read the letter teary eyed as she looked around screaming her son's name.

Her husband came running out when he heard her consistent cries for her departed son, she showed him the letter and then the money in the envelope. "At least we know he is safe." The man said as he held his wife to him. She cried into his shoulder, knowing she would never see her son again.

Rosalie and Edward stood on a roof on the opposite side of the house to make sure his parents got the letter. "Why couldn't I read the letter?" Rosalie asked.

"Because Emmett made it with his parents in mind." Edward said. "I don't want him to not trust me again."

"I am sure that will be enough money for a long time." Rosalie smiled as the woman and man went into the house.

Edward nodded, "I am sure they will spend it wisely."

"Let's get back before Emmett notices we are gone." Rosalie said smiling at how happy the family was.

"You like him." Edward said as he still watched through the window.

Rosalie stopped midstride and turned around worried, "Don't tell him." Rosalie said, "I just like him as a friend for now, nothing more."

Edward nodded as he rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

Edward jumped off the rooftop as Rosalie was about to follow, she then looked back at the family in the window. The little kids getting tossed up in the air by their happy father and the mother who was crying while holding another child. That was the family she wanted, Emmett had everything she wanted and the only difference between his family and hers was the money. Perhaps money really wasn't everything…

_**History Lesson! The great depression started in 1929 and ended in late 1930's- early 1940's. However, that doesn't mean that all was well as soon as 1940 hit, there were still people who couldn't bounce out of the hole. Back then they didn't say it was a depression and the government tried to help only so far. The poor kept to themselves and the rich to their own selves. Hence why when Rosalie talked about her past to Bella, she said something about how she never knew about the depression. I will admit, I don't remember if Emmett ever gave his past story in the book…if you remember please remind me if he did, I don't have my books with me and I am so busy with college that it was either write this or wait to go home to get my books then spend a month rereading it and not do well in school. Until then, I am assuming he came from a poor family who had kids for one reason- to work. That was not unusual at that time and many families took advantage of huge families when they didn't have enough money to pay someone to work for them. That would also explain how they say his power is his strength- because he was strong when he was human from working on his families farm.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think. I noticed that a lot of writers of Twilight fanfics don't get personal with their Author's notes at the end, so sorry if this is odd to anyone…I love to explain myself more than I should. **_

_**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Only you can prevent forest fires…I mean only you can tell me how you felt about my newest edition!**_


	4. Blue Jays and Chickens

_Title: Blue Jays and Chickens_

Rosalie was reading her book when she heard everyone outside talking louder than normal. They weren't yelling but it was close. Then she heard machinery and knew what was going on. Emmett's room was being made.

Edward came into the room and threw a hammer next to her, "Come on you have to help too. Remember your deal, you be able to keep him if you took responsibility for him."

"Don't make it sound like he is a dog or anything." Rosalie said putting her book down.

"So we aren't building a dog house?" Edward sound upset then started to laugh at Rosalie's stern face.

Rosalie shook her head as she went past him to help build outside.

Emmett was handing Carlisle the nails when he asked for them while he hammered into the wood. Emmett was smiling glad to be able to help everyone with the construction of this new piece.

Esme looked up to see Rosalie standing outside; the girl was obviously staring at Emmett which brought a smile to her face before she called out, "Rose, can you go cut the wood?"

"Yeah sure." Rosalie said as she made her way to the circular saw.

Carlisle looked up, "Oh, that reminds me, I promised you I would let you learn how to use the saw next time." He said looking down at Emmett. "Edward change places so that Rose can teach him how to use the saw."

Edward grumbled as he went over and was given the nails.

"Thanks Carlisle! I am so excited, never got to see a real powered saw." He said as he went over to where the circular saw was. "So what is the first step?" he asked.

Rosalie laughed at how excited he was over something so simple, "Well it starts by measuring the wood." She said as she held out a tape measure. "Remember, measure twice cut once."

"Measure twice cut once." Emmett whispered as he watched Rosalie put the tape measure out across the wood.

Rose asked from across the yard, "What are we cutting at?"

"Fifteen inches." Carlisle said back.

She looked at the measuring tape, "Yeah, that's right. Now we have to get it set up with the saw." She said as she picked up the wood.

"Can I do this part?" he asked.

"Uhm sure." Rosalie said handing him the huge long piece of wood.

Emmett took it and brought it over to the saw setting it down. "Can I cut the wood?"

"Sure." Rosalie laughed. Emmett was acting like a little child being allowed to ride his first pony.

He aligned it like he saw Carlisle do before then looked at the machine, "How do you turn it on?" he asked.

Rosalie came up behind him. "The button right here." She whispered pointing over him.

Emmett was glad he couldn't blush, that would have been a vast moment right there as the girl knelt over him. "Th-thanks." He stumbled as he turned it on. Emmett grabbed the handle unsteadily, never realizing before how close the handle was to the blade.

"Here let me help." Rosalie whispered as she held the wood in place and then helped to grab the handle.

Emmett seemed nervous as their hands touched; together the two cut the piece of wood. It only lasted seconds, however, as the saw went through the wood and back out. "Thanks again." He whispered.

"No problem, now can you bring that piece over to Carlisle? I will get the next piece started." Rosalie said, just realizing that she had knelt over him.

Emmett smiled walking over to Carlisle, "Here you go, I cut it myself." He said happily.

When Emmett walked back over to Rosalie, she already had five more pieces measured out. "You can cut those at the line if you want too." Rosalie said trying to stay away from him. She wanted to keep what they had a friendship…nothing more.

Three days later, the addition to the house was built.

Emmett walked into his new room. It wasn't furnished but it was still his room. He was so proud to be able to have a room to call his own. He never got one with his family being so huge, he had to share his room with several others.

He walked around his room as he smiled and touched the walls, this was his room! No one else's! Then he saw a bird sitting on a branch outside. It was a very bright blue color, one he had never seen before. Emmett smiled looking at it, "Hey little guy." He whispered. When the bird still stood in the tree, Emmett decided to sit in the middle of the floor looking out the window.

Rosalie walked in with catalogs in her hands, "So since you can't come out on the town, Carlisle wants me to show you the catalog and then Esme and I will go out and order them." she said as she stopped to watch Emmett looking outside intently. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"There is a bird outside." He whispered.

"Yeah, that's where they normally are." She said.

"I like birds." He smiled.

Rosalie looked outside, "That's a blue jay. They aren't to common around here." She whispered.

"They are pretty." He whispered still staring out the window until it flew off. "What were you saying?" he asked afterwards finally looking at Rosalie.

"Uh, I was saying that you can look at this catalog and think of what you want in this room." She said. "Esme and I will go order it for you."

"Oh yeah, let's do it." Emmett said as Rosalie came in with her arms filled with catalogs.

"Well let's start with a desk. We will make it but it is nice to get your idea on what you want it to look like."

"I guess anything with a flat surface." He said.

Rosalie opened a catalog up as she started showing him all the fancy desks with the most etiquette of designs. "I like this one and this one. We can make any of them and if we can't make it, we can buy it easily." She said as she pointed to the ones she liked.

Emmett looked down and all he saw where the prices shooting back at him, "Uh, how about a basic desk? Do they have one of those?" he asked.

"Basic?" She flipped through the catalog, "Like this one?" she pointed to one that had a little framing and very little design. To her it had nothing to it and was very boring.

"Yeah, that is fine." He said, a little more relaxed when seeing the price difference.

"Are you sure?" she asked perplexed, "It doesn't matter which one you get."

"I am sure that one is fine." He said nodding.

Rosalie then picked up another catalog, "Alright, now onto couches. That isn't a hard one; it is more color than anything. What is your favorite color?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

"Come on everyone has a favorite color." She said.

"I always change mine. I guess right now it is green but it has to be dark green like the grass that gets too much water."

Rosalie nodded, "I have just the couch you will like." She said as she flipped through the book, "There." She said pointing to a dark green couch. "It just screams you."

He had to admit, it did say a lot about him. The dark green couch was bulky and looked big, it could easily fit two of him. He then looked at the price. "Isn't that a little steep?"

Rosalie looked at it, "Nah, that's the amount Carlisle can make in a day. Remember he is a doctor, plus he loves to work so he has a lot saved up." She laughed as she circled it. "I am sure you will like it."

Emmett nodded.

Rosalie then grabbed another catalog, "Beds." She said as she looked through it.

"What are you guys up too?" Edward asked coming into the room.

"Picking out furniture." Rosalie said not looking from the catalogs.

Edward laughed, "Let Emmett pick out what he wants." He whispered.

"I am." Rosalie said then looked at Emmett, "I am right? You are getting what you want, right?"

"Yes, I am getting exactly what I want." He whispered.

"Gag me with a spoon." Edward whispered as he turned around to walk out.

"What's his problem?" Emmett asked.

"Some people can't deal with others getting more attention than themselves." Rosalie said as she flipped through the catalog.

"You should talk." Edward yelled from downstairs.

"There!" Emmett yelled pointing to a page. "That is the one I want!" he said excitedly.

Rosalie looked at it for a few seconds then smiled, "I think it suits you really well."

"Wow, that didn't take long to find everything I wanted," Emmett said.

"Well, I guess I can leave you to your room now." Rosalie said getting up.

Emmett lightly grabbed her shirt, "Do you mind if you stay a little longer?" he whispered. "I enjoy the company."

"Sure." Rosalie said as she sat back down looking out the window.

The same bird flew back on the tree as it chirped. "Do you ever think that the birds have any worries?" he asked.

"They have to worry about the kids even before they are hatched." Rosalie whispered.

"True. But when they don't have little eggs, they are free to fly around. Do you think they make fun of chickens?"

Rosalie was taken aback by the random question, "Why would they?"

"Because chickens can't fly and they are stuck on the ground. They can't do half the stuff that the blue jay can do and they aren't as pretty as the chicken. My chickens were stuck in a pen."

"Yes, but the chicken is kept safe in a pen where predators can't get to it and all it has to do is supply the person protecting it with eggs to eat."

"Yeah, until it gets killed and eaten by the one it thought would protect it forever."

Rosalie looked up at him as he still stared at the blue jay, "What are you getting at?" she asked confused.

"Well the chicken thinks it has a good life, it gets fed when it needs it, gets shelter and only has to supply one egg a day but the blue jay is beautiful and it gets to fly all over the place, it doesn't have anyone to tell it what to do. It is free." He smiled, "It just has to find its own food and shelter."

"You know what? I bet if the blue jay had a choice to get rid of its ability to fly to have everything the chicken had, I bet it would."

"Why? The chicken would love to be able to fly for just one day; I bet it would trade everything it was promised to have a day of flying."

"Well, maybe one day, the chicken will get its chance to fly for a day. Perhaps it will find a day where it can try everything it never had before."

Emmett nodded, "What if it can't wait." He whispered.

"Chickens have a lot of patience."

Emmett nodded, "Chickens are very patient."

"Yeah, unfortunately blue jays aren't." Rosalie whispered as she got up, "I am sorry, I have to go outside for some fresh air." She said as she left the room.

Emmett sighed as he got up to stand at his window; the blue jay flew away, how he longed to be a beautiful free blue jay.

Rosalie went outside as she saw the blue jay fly off, she saw Emmett in the window watching the bird fly away. What she would give to be the grounded chicken relying on the little it knows. She was getting closer to Emmett and it started to scare her…a lot.

_**Another one down! I didn't like it that much but I figured I would put it up anyways. I felt like it was missing something…**_

_**HISTORY LESSON!!! (do you guys actually read this?) The power saw was built back in the 1800's for saw mills that would cut large trees down. I want to say it wasn't until the early 1900's that the power saw was commercial for regular citizens. They were very expensive when they first came out and it wasn't until late 1900's when people other than saw mills and contractors had power saws as normal every day use! I think that's the history of the power saw that I learned in high school but it is hard to remember- I took that class a long time ago.**_

_**Please Review! I love reviews! They make me happy!!! Wouldn't you want to make me happy? *hears crickets* Oh I see how it is…please review!**_


	5. May I Court You?

_Title: May I Court You?_

Emmett saw Rosalie sitting on the couch reading a book…again.

He had no clue how she could do that on such a beautiful day out. He was going to take Edward's advice and bring her outside.

"Hello Mad am." Emmett said walking up to her and bowing, the pronunciation was proof enough that he normally didn't talk like that.

Rosalie looked from her book to see Emmett dressed in the clothes she brought to him the other day, they were nice almost formal wear. "Hey, what's up?" she whispered.

"I was thinking of taking a lovely stroll out in the woods but am in need of some assistance."

"How about this, you stop getting advice on what to say to me and I will assist you." Rosalie responded back.

Emmett laughed, "Sounds good, I didn't practice anything past that line anyways." He smiled as he picked up a picnic basket.

"What is that for?" Rosalie asked.

"It is something for you. I couldn't get it myself but I explained what I wanted for you and Esme picked it up." He said as he hand her the basket.

Rosalie opened it up as she pulled out a long dress. It was a light blue color, "It's beautiful."

"I think it would look even more beautiful on you." Emmett suggested.

Rosalie smiled as she ran to her room with the dress. She came out minutes later with it on, "What do you think?" she asked as she twirled in it.

"I think my assumptions were wrong." He frowned making Rosalie look panicked, "You look gorgeous in that dress." He smiled.

Rosalie laughed, "Thank you. No one gets me anything unless if I ask for it or if it is Christmas." She said, "I want to show it off down town."

"Can't do that…for several reasons" He whispered remembering Carlisle's orders.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Well shall we be on our way?" He whispered as he opened the door, "Ladies first."

"Why thank you, kind young gentleman." Rosalie said curtsying, they both laughed. Rosalie walked out, she had to shield her eyes from the bright sun, "It's pretty sunny out here. Should we wait for another day?"

"Right, hold on." Emmett ran into the house and grabbed an umbrella that matched the light blue dress. "I almost forgot I had her get this, just in case it was sunny.

"I like your thinking." Rosalie said as she put up the umbrella. "But what about you?"

"I will be fine. It's not like a human is going to be coming around here."

Rose smiled as she had the umbrella go over him and her at the same time. "There."

"Thanks." He smiled back as they walked through the woods. Neither were talking nor touching hands. "I think this shaded spot will do." Emmett said as he pulled out a blanket from the basket and placed it down.

"This is such a pretty spot." They sat under a huge oak tree on a cliff that overlooked more forested land on the bottom of the cliff.

"Yeah, I found it the other day when you guys went out to do all the things you guys do. I know Carlisle told me to stay in the house but I had to explore."

"I don't blame you. When I was first changed, I didn't want to stay inside either." Rosalie laughed. "It is hard to be around humans. Shoot, animals are hard to be around when you are first changed. After a while though you are able to control yourself easily."

A deer walked by as it grazed, unknowingly close to the two.

Rosalie was excited, "Look, not too many deer are found near our house." She whispered.

"Mhm." Emmett smiled watching it. He was really enjoying this time out here but he still had to hold in his instincts.

"Wait." Rosalie said turning to Emmett. "You aren't going after it?"

"I'm fine right now." He said.

"That's a start." She whispered as she leaned into him.

"Soo." Emmett whispered, "How has everything been for you?" he asked trying to make a conversation.

"It has been good." She whispered.

"Can I ask why you were avoiding me so much ever since we talked in my room? Was it something I said?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie stiffened up, "Well, its not you. I just have a hard time being around…guys. I didn't have a great experience with them."

"Can I ask what happened? You don't have to say if you don't want to."

"I might as well, Edward might just end up telling you." She laughed, "I was attacked by a man. Let's leave it at that."

"But you are stronger than any man out there."

"That was back when I was human."

"Well you know what? I still consider you stronger than most guys. It takes a lot of strength to be like this. There were a few times already when I wanted to just die."

Rosalie nodded her head, "Yeah, it's hard but you get used to it. Plus you get to know the people you are with really well."

"I have a really odd question to ask you." He said to her.

"What is that?"

"Has anyone courted you yet?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie jumped from that question, "Why do you want to know?" she asked seeming worried.

"Just an innocent question."

Rosalie forced herself to relax, "One person has..."

"I knew it." Emmett whispered cutting Rosalie off.

"Let me finish." She said back to him. "He courted me, but it didn't work out. Turns out he wasn't very nice."

Emmett nodded, trying to hold his excitement. "So there is no one in your life?" he asked.

"No one courting me yet." She whispered catching on.

Emmett got excited over that as he turned to her grabbing both her hands in his huge muscular hands, "Then would you mind getting to know me? Would you mind if I courted you? I can't ask your parents so I can only ask you."

Rosalie smiled, "I would love to get to know you, but I must warn you. I am not going to be easy to win over." She smiled slyly at him.

"Good, I like a challenge." He laughed at her.

"Then let the challenge begin." She whispered. She didn't really want to think of a guy wanting to be near her but at the same time, this may be what she needed to take a break form everything else. Besides it wasn't like she would lose anything if it didn't work out.

"Well I think we can get back." Emmett said standing up.

Rosalie smiled, "Yeah sure." She said as they got up. Rosalie started to walk back as Emmett watched her walk away.

He smiled then jumped somewhat in the air and whispered as low as he can, "I have a chance!"

"Are you coming?" Rosalie asked, almost at the house.

Emmett looked up, "Yeah, I am coming." He said louder. He had a chance and he wasn't going to blow this one.

_**HISTORY LESSON!!! During the 1920's dating just one person to marry started to become old as dating for fun started to take a roll. It wasn't unusual for a person to have several dates and be with different people; however, premarital was still seen as a very sinful thing and was never done as in today's society. Until the 1960-1970's, a premarital was never thought of and many people did what is call 'courting' a person. Courting is the period of time when you first meet the person to the engagement. Courting was a well known thing in the early 1900's and was done through the two people getting to know each other in a public area. They were never alone and always had a friend, family member or someone else present. This explains why Edward who was raised in the early 1900's as a kid believed so highly in not having a premarital relationship- of course it doesn't explain why he would go into Bella's room late at night alone with her, that's just creepy. That is something that if Meyer really wanted to be historically accurate she wouldn't have allowed. The courting couple was never alone no matter what the occasion may be or how trust worthy they were.**_

_**I have learned that Emmett was suppose to join the family in 1935 not 1945. I can easily make it like that but if it is okay with everyone, I somewhat want to pretend like it is 1945 anyways because so much happened in the 1940's that I know about. Mainly because my grandfather is always telling me about random childhood things he had to do and several things came out in 1940's and on. More than half of my stories are somewhat based on stories from my grandfather and made up stories for the characters. Like this one is from when my grandparents, who married in the 60's told me about their courting which only took a month. That's right; they literally knew each other for one month and married. That's how I learned about courting, plus I already have like ten more one shots lined up- I am just waiting for time from school to reread them and put them up! Let me know if you care or not but I would just like to keep it where I thought it should be. Plus I can keep it somewhat historically accurate if I can keep it here!**_

_**Please let me know what you think! Also I love reviews! Doesn't everyone love reviews?**_


	6. A Woman's Job?

_Title: A Woman's Job?_

Edward came into the house looking rather upset. "Rosalie." He called out.

"Yeah?" she answered from upstairs.

"My car died today; do you want to find out what's wrong with it?"

The door could be heard opening as she came running down the stairs, "That's odd; it seemed to be running so nicely last time I looked at it. It also sound so nice earlier when you started it up."

Emmett stared at him, "You want her to go look at your car?" Emmett asked appalled, "A woman shouldn't have to do the man's job."

"She loves working with cars, not me." Edward said as he gave Rosalie the key.

"What was wrong with it?" she asked Edward excitedly.

"Well I was driving it and it all of a sudden stopped and wouldn't move anywhere. I would have looked at it but I know how much you like to fix them. It's right outside."

"Alright, I am pretty sure I know what happened!" she said running outside.

"Wow, she can fix a car?" Emmett asked as he watched her from the window.

"Yeah, she is self taught and knows every part inside and out. We had to get four new cars when she first joined our family for the first few years. She was taking them all apart and trying to make them better. She end up destroying all four but we got one really nice car out of it." Edward smiled as he went to turn on the radio. "We still had to get new cars for the rest of us though. That was interesting to explain to Carlisle."

"That's pretty cool." Emmett said as he stared through the window, not listening to Edward.

"Why don't you go out there and watch her. I normally keep her company but my talk show is on."

"Yeah, I should." He mumbled as he stared at the girl who was currently playing with the car.

Edward smiled as Emmett ran out. His plan worked, yeah, Rosalie would be able to figure out that the belt was ripped by hand and not torn randomly but he had to do something to get the two to talk more often. This was a perfect time for Emmett to learn what Rosalie was best at.

Emmett walked outside as Rosalie was fixing the car. "So you fix cars?" He said trying to make small talk.

"Oh yeah! I can't do it publicly though because females aren't supposed to work and they don't think I will be efficient enough, besides, I don't know if I could deal with humans every day in a garage. The smell gets to you. So I only fix our cars, although we normally don't keep them long enough for them to break down. Also, if I worked in a garage I would get so dirty, I don't want to be known around the town as a…" she couldn't think of the word.

"Grease monkey?" Emmett whispered.

Rosalie nodded, "Yeah that works."

"What do you think is wrong with it?" Emmett asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"It is either a belt or something under the car."

Emmett nodded.

Rosalie went to the side of the car and picked it up with both her hands as she looked under it.

"Here." Emmett said as he helped to hold the car with just one hand, "Now you can have a better view."

"Thanks." Rosalie said, giggling with excitement to be able to work on a car. None of their cars had shown any wear or tear within the past year.

"So you don't do this a lot then? If you only do it when the ones here break."

"No I don't." she said as she tightened everything up. "Well it wasn't a loose bolt." She whispered as Emmett put the car back down.

"What else could it be?"

"A broken belt." Rosalie said as she popped the hood of the car, "Yeah, that's the problem. I really need to start looking under the hood first." She said as she put her hands into the car to get the belt out. "I have a few belts in the shed; can you get one that looks like this one? The number is HFS 28."

"Alright." He said as he went toward the shed. Rosalie looked at the belt noticing the clean cut; she knew Edward had cut his belt on purpose. She was about to yell at him before Emmett came running back over with the right number.

"Here you are." He said handing it to her. "Oh wait."

"What?" Rosalie asked looking at him as she grabbed the belt.

"You have a black smudge on your cheek." He whispered as he brushed it off with his thumb.

She smiled as she turned to start her work on the car. She would yell at Edward later for cutting his belt, for now she would enjoy Emmett's company. Besides she was yelling at him inside her head and she could hear Edward laughing inside. He did this on purpose but she wasn't going to say anything to anyone.

"Can you explain what you know to me?" Emmett asked as he looked in the hood.

"Sure." Rosalie spent the next few hours trying to explain what she knew between her reading books and the manual of the car.

Emmett was excited to learn something new and even more excited to be able to be near Rosalie. He really hoped that one day they could talk like this every day.

_**Not much of a history lesson but here is a small bit for you!!! The numbers on the belt- "HFS 28" was picked as the number for "Henry Ford series" and 28 was picked because when they first came out in 1901, they were 28,000 dollars. I don't know for sure if they had belts or what they had. I don't know too much about cars as it is- for my own car if something happens I call my good guy friend to ask him about it. So I tried to keep this simple so that I don't get anything wrong. Plus when I first got my car I had him look at it- I know he mentioned that I had to get a belt replaced because it was so worn down- it would break easily. And if that specific belt broke- I would be stranded on the side of the road so that's why I chose the belt to be broken here.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! I also hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving and an awesome black Friday! I went out all morning long and got so much new clothing and DVDs! I shop at Ann Taylor Loft a lot and they had an amazing deal today! My boyfriend was one of the nuts who stayed out in the cold at 4 in the morning; I hope none of you guys did that. **_

_**Well till next time, Please Review! I got so many reviews last time and it made me so excited that I had to put this chapter out early! I hope everything is alright in this chapter- I may have quickly read it over instead of really picking through it like I normally do. **_


	7. Learning to Write

_Title: Learning to Write_

Rosalie was in her room listening to some music when she heard someone grunting from downstairs. She turned down the music to hear better, it sound like someone was very aggravated. She looked outside; no one's cars were in the driveway so she was still the only one with Emmett. She went down stairs slowly to see Emmett at the dining room table with a book in front of him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Emmett looked up startled as he fell from his chair. "N-nothing. I was just reading this book." He said stumbling over his words. Rosalie quirked an eyebrow, she had never seen a vampire act so weird.

"Why where you making groaning noises? Is it that bad of a book?" Rosalie asked looking at the cover. "Brave New World, I like this book." She mentioned, "Such a great plot, I just hope the world will never get to this point. Many people hate this book because the future is so bleak according to it. Carlisle and Esme got it for me when they went to France; it was just coming out when they went over."

"No, it is a fine book."

"Then why do you seem so frustrated with this book? If you don't like it you can say so. I have plenty more you can choose from."

Emmett looked away from her, "I don't know how to read it." Emmett whispered.

"That's alright I didn't know how to read French when they first gave me the book either."

"No, that's not what I meant. We had to stay home and work. My father said kids were only good to work on the farm. During the winter months we were busy with the cattle and everything else. My family said that we could learn to read when we were older."

"So you never knew how to read?" Rosalie looked appalled.

"I knew you would say that. I knew you guys would look down on me. You guys are all so smart I can't even tell what one word says unless if it says grain or corn or something else on a package. I barely know my alphabet." He whined.

"No I don't look down on you but reading is important."

"I wanted to learn when I was working with the cattle. I found a book when I was younger but I had no one to teach me. When I came here and found that you all knew how to read I wanted to try and teach myself so that you guys wouldn't find out. You guys are all so smart. Edward and Carlisle go to work and you read all the time. Esme can read huge books in no time and she used to work as well. You can fix cars. I felt stupid not even knowing how to read."

"What did you plan on doing when you were older if you didn't go to school?"

"I was going to help out on the family farm for the rest of my life or join the military once my family was back on their feet. You don't need a high school diploma for that! My dad said that diplomas are for rich people who have too much time on their hands."

Rosalie smiled, "Here let me show you but first let's get a book that is in English." She said as she started to go up the stairs.

Emmett's smile widened at that, "You mean it? You will show me how to read."

Rosalie stopped on the stairs, "Of course."

"My mom was going to teach me but then…some things came up."

"I have no problem teaching you how to read."

"Can you also teach me how to write? I mean like really write? I know how to write my name, somewhat, but I want to be able to write sentences."

"I thought you wrote a letter for your family."

"He showed that to you?" Emmett asked.

"No, I didn't get to read it but Edward told me he was going out to give a letter from you to your family."

"I asked him to write it. I looked it over but I didn't know what he wrote. So can you teach me?"

"Of course. It will give me something to do while home." Rosalie smiled as she turned around and sat down at the table grabbing a notebook and pencil that happened to be around. "Esme can teach you too, she used to be a school teacher."

"Can we keep this between us two?" Emmett whispered as if someone was home.

"Sure. We will start with writing. Do you know your alphabet?"

"Uhm, a,b,c…d, e" he stopped.

"Well once I tell you I am sure you will remember. The greatest thing about being us is you have a great photographic memory." Rosalie then spoke out the whole alphabet as she wrote down each letter.

"Wow, that seems easier than I remember." He said as he grabbed the pencil and gently wrote the alphabet. "I did it!" He said excitedly. "I am going to write it again!"

Rosalie nodded as she stared at the side profile of Emmett. He was so excited to do something she knew how to do way back before she even joined this family. "Now that you know the alphabet writing should be next. Writing out the word is easy, you just sound it out." She said, "Such as the word can. Just pronounce it and then you know c-a-n." she said to him.

"Can, c-a-n!" he repeated excitedly. "Soooo", he looked around, "Book is spelled, b-o-k"

Rosalie laughed, "Actually there is an extra o, just something they threw in there to mess you up." She said as he thought it over.

"So it is b-o-o-k."

Rosalie nodded, "You are a fast learner. Let me go get a book in English and then I can show you more words."

"Oh please teach me to spell everything around this room first!" Emmett was enjoying being able spell everything out.

The whole time that everyone else was out, they spent it spelling everything in the house.

Edward and Esme were the first two to come home before the sun came up, they were about to open the door when they saw a piece of paper taped to the door that read "Door." The letters were in somewhat blocky letters as if a kindergartener just spelled them out.

"What do you think this means?" Edward asked Esme as he ripped the paper down.

"I am afraid to ask." Esme whispered as the two opened the door. They looked around at everything with a piece of paper taped to it; each had the name of whatever the object was. "Oh my." Esme whispered.

They then heard Rosalie and Emmett in the kitchen, "Refrigerator." Rosalie had just whispered.

"What do you think refrigerator is a keyword for?" Edward said jokingly.

Esme gave him a glare as the two walked into the kitchen to find both Rosalie and Emmett lying on their stomachs on the floor. Emmett had a pencil in his hands as he started to write an r on the paper.

"Oh hey guys." Emmett laughed, "What brings you here?" he asked.

"We live here." Esme whispered looking around the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Better question is should we ask?" Edward said folding his arms.

Without thinking Emmett spoke, "I was learning how to spell and then we thought it would be fun to write it down and put them on the objects so that we know which one we already did." Emmett told them as if it were obvious.

"Perhaps you should take them down before Carlisle gets home." Esme said going over to the still new coffee pot and ripping off the paper that was on it.

"How would he hate this? I am learning!" Emmett asked then they heard the door open.

"Too late." Edward whispered as everyone went quiet.

"What is this?" Carlisle asked from the other room, "Something tells me that I already know who the culprits are."

"I was learning to spell." Emmett said happily.

"You don't know how to spell?" Carlisle asked walking into the room still looking around at the bits of paper; he didn't realize how many knickknacks they had.

"No but now I know how to write."

"Well, now I expect all of these paper's to be cleaned up by tomorrow." He said as he walked up the stairs not wanting to see the papers anymore. They heard his bedroom door open and then he yelled down the stairs, "Emmett"

"Ooops." Emmett whispered.

"What did you do?" Rosalie asked confused.

"I may have gone a little crazy when you went out to get more paper and used the last bit here to label everything in Carlisle's room."

"May have?" Rosalie questioned.

"Get up here and clean this up now." Carlisle yelled, "I told you guys a million times, this room is only for me and Esme, no one else is allowed in it."

"Sorry Carlisle." Emmett said getting up and running upstairs.

"I didn't have any say in this." Rosalie said to the two others still standing there.

"You should have stayed home and watched him, not go out and buy paper." Carlisle said through the floor.

"I did my part- no human came around. I don't have to baby sit; I just have to make sure no human comes around." Rosalie sneered.

The then heard Carlisle say, "And Emmett, mirror is spelled m-i-r-r-o-r not m-e-r-e-r."

"Really?"

Esme sighed, "Just stay home with him next time."

"Fine." Rosalie said sneering, it wasn't like he killed anyone.

_**(Small History Lesson!) "Brave New World" is a novel written in 1931 by Aldous Huxley. It was first put out in France. It is about the future and how human nature to always build something better has destroyed us all. It shows that humans make it so that we no longer have to think and are told what to do and they call this a perfect society. This is actually one of my boyfriends and my favorite books. Although as far as futuristic (or any) books are concerned my all time favorite book is "Fahrenheit 451" written by Ray Bradbury! It is about a society where books aren't allowed and if you are caught reading a book then the book is burned and you are hunted and killed on the spot. These types of books are amazing to read because as you read, you realize that our society is slowly turning into these societies. I love books about human nature! Guess that's why I found psychology so interesting…it always fascinates me.**_

_**(Bigger History Lesson!) School was not a big deal back then. Where now almost everyone graduates high school, in the early 1900's you were lucky to graduate seventh grade (which was the highest grade). In the 1920's, they finally started to break classes up with walls and different teachers. It was still considered unneeded by many parents with a farm. Many considered children to be used only as people to work on their land especially with the end of slavery. If they really needed money, they would take their child out of school (which was fine) or never allow their child to go to school to begin with in order to have the kid either work on the farm or go to work for someone else in their town. The child labor law was set out but it didn't stop parents from taking there children out of school to work for a neighbor in which they would pay under the table or the child worked in their own fields. The kids would work from a young age and unfortunately the parents would never teach the kid how to read or write. It wasn't until a law was set making kids go to school until they were 18 that child labor was stopped. Also back then you never went to school for longer than 7**__**th**__** grade unless if your family was really really rich. That's why I would assume Rosalie would know how to read from the start due to her family being rich. You can assume that either Edward's family was rich and he learned or Carlisle taught him. Esme probably knew before she was changed seeing as how she was older and the older people would start to learn different words.**_

_**(A little extra as to how I know this!) The kids who never got to go to school would end up joining the military which was a big thing back then, definitely because Pearl Harbor got bombed in 1941. As soon as you joined the military, you were considered a hero for America. My grandfather who was raised in the 40's and 50's never graduated high school. He left school to help out around the house for his family. Then he went off to join the navy at age 17 (I think that was the age) then he became a truck driver. To this day he still doesn't have a high school diploma. And at the food pantry that I volunteer at, I have met a few people who are in their eighties and don't know how to read- I have to read the form and fill it out for them. **_

_**Well, I just wrote a ton about the history and I have the two becoming closer and closer! It will still take them a long time to really declare their love but I love when dating goes slow! I believe in dating as slow as possible. I don't believe in love at first sight.**_

_**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! And let me know what you think! I hope you guys are staying warm wherever you are! I know there is snow all over the place and it is cold where I am…anyways till next time keep being awesome!**_


	8. The First Gift

_Title: The First Gift _

Rosalie was in her room listening to the talk radio show and thinking of everything that had happened within the past few months. Emmett had been 'courting' her for two months as of today…at least that was according to him but normally when a man would court a woman; he would at least try to buy or make her something which he hadn't done yet. Granted Emmett couldn't go out of the house but she was confused as to whether or not he was still courting her.

She lowered her radio when she heard someone jumping up and down right outside her door. She quirked an eyebrow as she opened the door to find Emmett with a smile on his face while balancing on his heels, "I have something to show you." He said excitedly.

"What's that?" Rosalie said, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Come on down here. It's so cool! I have heard about these only in circus acts." he pulled her down the stairs, acting as if he were a young child. "I think you will like it!"

"Emmett, what are you going to show me?" Rosalie asked.

"I got you something. It has only been out for a few years now." He ran outside as they stopped in front of a big rectangular frame with a black lining over it.

Rosalie touched it with one finger then looked at Emmett, "What is this?" she asked.

"A trampoline. I heard about them for so long but never thought I could have the money to buy one! I have always dreamed of getting one."

"Why did you buy it now? How did you buy it?" She asked looking around it.

"Well for the past few months I have been saving the allowance that Carlisle was giving to each of us plus Eddy gave me some extra money. Then I had Edward go out and make the purchase seeing as you guys don't trust me out there and well, I was able to talk him into getting me one with the money I saved. I just finished putting it together!"

"What is the occasion?" she asked walking around it.

"All everyone here does is read, hunt and the occasional few that go to work. Now we can bounce on a trampoline! It will give you a break from the monotony of reading." he said gliding his hand across the metal as if he were trying to sell it to her.

Rosalie nodded, "So you bounce on it?" she asked, not knowing what to think of it.

"Don't tell me you don't know about trampolines, they have been out for a few years at least. My brothers and sisters and I would always talk about wanting one after our family treated us to a circus act almost five or six years ago. So have you heard of them?"

"Can't say I have."

"Let me show you." Emmett said as he jumped on it and then proceeded to bounce up and down, going much higher than any average human could on the trampoline.

"What's the point of it?" Rosalie asked laughing at Emmett's jumping style.

"To have fun and to be able to bounce the highest." He said as he kept bouncing higher and higher.

"You realize that vampires can jump high anyways right?" she said louder than needed as she laughed at him.

"Yeah, but you can jump higher on this without any effort." He jumped off of it and landed next to her, "Give it a try."

Rosalie slid on as she started to bounce on it. "This is fun." She laughed as she started to do flips in the air.

Emmett jumped on to be with her. They both jumped up and down. "Wait I have a great idea! One of use will stay still in the middle of it and the other will bounce the person."

"Sounds easy."

"Alright, you sit in the middle."

Rosalie smiled as she sat in the middle of it and Emmett bounced around her making her bounce. Just then she bounced right off of the trampoline. Rosalie was about to easily land on her feet when Emmett caught her in the air, making the both of them flop to the ground.

The two rolled a few feet as they both laughed. Edward just got home as he walked past them, he was about to open his mouth then shook his head, "I don't want to know." He whispered as he walked into the house.

"Come on, give it a try." Emmett yelled when the door closed.

"No thanks." Edward said back.

"Party pooper." Rosalie yelled getting Edward to look out the window at the two with a confused look on his face and Emmett to stare at her, neither expecting her to say that.

Then Emmett smiled, score one for Emmett on the courting scale. He thought as he sat there smiling.

Edward sighed, "I'm not trying." He whispered as he shook his head and flipped the blinds down.

"Want to go on the trampoline again?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"Definitely."

Two hours later and four games later, Rosalie was on one side of the trampoline and Emmett on the other. Rosalie was holding twenty tennis balls in a basket while Emmett had an empty basket. "Ready…go!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie started throwing the balls as high as she could make them go as high as possible, even throwing some on the trampoline to make them go higher.

Emmett jumped up and started to catch each one as he bounced in the air, trying to get them all before they hit the ground. He stopped as he laughed, "I got them all this time!" he said excitedly.

Rosalie looked inside of it, "Actually there is only nineteen balls. We are missing one." She told him.

"Where did it go?" He asked looking around.

The two were looking around from the trampoline for the last one when Carlisle and Esme drove up from their day out on the town.

"Hey Carlisle and Esme." Rosalie said from the trampoline, "Did you see what Emmett bought?"

Emmett was too busy looking around for the last ball to talk to the two.

"Why did he buy a trampoline?" Carlisle asked grabbing some shopping bags out of the back with Esme.

"To have fun." Rosalie told him as Esme and Carlisle came up to it.

"What are you two doing?" Esme asked. "Aren't you suppose to bounce on them?"

"We have been making games out of this trampoline, now it is catching the ball into a basket." She said. Of course she was acting like a little kid but she was having fun.

"Are those my laundry baskets?"

Rosalie looked at the basket she set down and the basket in Emmett's hands, "Maybe."

Esme was about to yell at them but she figured she would let them have their fun. She was surprised to see Rosalie's hair a mess; she had never seen this girl's hair without being exact to the smallest strand. Perhaps Emmett was a better thing to happen to her than everyone once thought.

"Oh there is the ball." Emmett smiled as he pointed into the sky.

As they all turned to look where he was pointing, the ball went straight through Carlisle's windshield and smashed through the bottom of the car.

Emmett ran over and grabbed it from under the car, "Good thing no one got hurt." He said smiling as he tossed the ball in the air and caught it.

Carlisle was starting to seethe.

"I promise I will fix it." Rosalie said noticing Carlisle's anger.

"You guys will not play that game ever again and Rosalie I have to go to work in two days, you will fix it by then." He said as Esme put an arm around him.

"Calm down." Esme said to him.

"That was a brand new windshield. It is barely four months old." Carlisle whined.

"What happened to the last one?" Emmett asked as he played with the ball in his hands.

Rosalie thought back on how she had accidentally landed on it when she was racing Edward to see who could get back to the house the fastest when the sun was coming out unexpectedly. She may have knocked Edward down by tackling him, which in return made him decide to trip her and made her land on the windshield. "That doesn't matter as long as I fixed it." She said to him.

"Just fix it." Carlisle said, he didn't want to get angry right now as he walked inside with Esme following, still trying to calm him down with words.

"I have to go get the phone and make a call to the glass store." Rosalie said running inside. She quickly grabbed the phone and called the number, "Hello, this is Rosalie Cullen. Yes, it is I again. No it isn't the front window this time, it's the windshield. Yeah, to the same car. I know I just replaced it."

Emmett waited outside for her to finish her call. It didn't take long due to the man on the other line knowing exactly what she needed. Apparently she called quite often for different parts.

When Rosalie was done, she quickly looked into the mirror. She couldn't believe how her hair looked, it was very spastic and everywhere. "Wow." She whispered as she played with it. She was about to tell Emmett that she wouldn't be using the trampoline again but when she went outside to tell him, she saw him with his back to the door as he looked up at the tree, at a bird overhead of them.

Rosalie was about to speak when Emmett turned around, "You are back! And you are looking more beautiful than ever." He said to her.

She was about to object but couldn't when he smiled at her. She let out a huge smile; no one was going to see her here anytime soon anyways. They went back to making up games for their new trampoline.

_**History Lesson- The first trampoline was built in 1934 for circus acts. It wasn't until 1942 that the trampoline was made commercially. Even then, I am sure they were expensive. I assumed that Rosalie may not know about it yet because she and Esme both probably stay inside a lot of the time much like most woman did back in the 1930's and 1940's. Seeing as how they don't have to farm and want to keep as little attention to themselves as possible, I would assume they don't get out too often. I would believe that Esme and Rosalie wouldn't have much to do every day but clean and the occasional shopping for a new dress or whatever is in style. I am not being sexist (I am a female) but woman didn't get any rights until the 60's or 70's. It's crazy to think that just sixty years ago, females had no rights…**_

_**And everyone has made up games for a trampoline, right? Everyone knows the game Popcorn! I was debating on whether or not to have them play it but I figured that we have all played it. I really hope they aren't out of character but I figured Emmett should buy her something since he is supposed to be courting her and what not. Then I got to thinking, what would be an Emmett thing to buy? I went through, video games? Not out yet made, Flowers? It's cute but doesn't sound like Emmett plus I have something with flowers in a later chapter, and then I figured a trampoline sounds like something he would buy! Thus this chapter was made.**_

_**I will have two chapters up next week as a Christmas Special! One will be a song fic and the other will be an actual story! PLEASE REVIEW! And let me know what you thought of this! I wont hold chapters above your heads to make you review but it is always nice to hear from you guys, *wink wink***_


	9. A Typical Christmas

_**Please Note (BTW- I hate putting notes at the beginning)- they may seem a little out of character…I tried not too but I can't help it when I, myself, am excited for this holiday! So sorry. Also, this is out of the context of my story. It is Emmett's first Christmas with them but it doesn't follow my story plans. I just wanted to put a chapter **_

_**up for Christmas…so without further ado!**_

_Title: A Typical Christmas_

**Twenty-eight days till Christmas: **

Rosalie ran down the stairs where everyone was sitting. "Guess what!" She exclaimed happily.

Everyone looked at each other than back at Rosalie as she seemed to bounce up and down, then Edward spoke up, "You found a way to drink caffeine and have it work?"

"No! It's the weekend after thanksgiving!" she said happily.

Everyone finally got the connection, the weekend to go find a tree. This weekend always came unforeseen due to thanksgiving not being much of a holiday that they could celebrate. Although one year they made a joke and found some wild turkeys, but the turkeys just didn't taste that good and everyone was a little run down afterwards. Carlisle said it was odd because tryptophan was found only in the turkey's muscle. That was never tried again.

Everyone smiled; they made it a tradition to go get their tree the weekend after thanksgiving. "Where should we go this year?" Esme asked.

"Everglades?" Edward said.

"No, we should go to the California forests." Rosalie said.

"I was thinking…" Esme started saying.

"Wait, you guys go to these huge places?" Emmett asked cutting Esme off.

"Where else should we go?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, down to the town where they cut them for you."

Carlisle then interjected, "Well this year is Esme's choice. Next year, we should allow Emmett to decide. We go anywhere as long as it isn't out of the country. That would be too hard to bring a tree in."

"Although it can be done." Rosalie said, "Remember that year?"

Edward laughed, "We had to pay that guard so much money for that tree."

"We aren't doing that again." Carlisle said.

"That sounds like a good plan." Esme smiled.

"Fine with me." Rosalie said, she got to pick last years spot anyways.

"Let's try to find one around here." Esme said, "No reason going far from home this year."

"But we always go far away." Rosalie whined.

"Yes, but Emmett is still new to the family, Esme is right we will stay close to home." Carlisle said.

"Fine." Rosalie mumbled.

"Now go get ready." Carlisle said as he got off the couch to help Esme with the preparations before they left.

"How should we get ready?" Emmett asked.

"It was more of a rhetorical thing to say, we are leaving soon." Rosalie said as she stood at the door and everyone joined her within seconds.

"Oh" Emmett said going to get his shoes and then joined the family at the door.

Everyone was walking through the woods as they sang each Christmas song they knew over and over again. Emmett joined in on the ones he knew and quickly caught on to the ones he didn't know.

"One, two, three" Esme started before everyone sang in.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmaaaaaas..."

"And a Happy New year!" Emmett yelled as birds flew out off several trees. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Sorry." He whispered, "I guess that was a little too loud."

They were finally deep into the woods, "Keep an eye out for a tree." Esme said as they continued to walk through the woods.

"Here!" Rosalie said standing in front of a huge evergreen tree.

"Hemlock? That is ridiculous for a Christmas tree." Edward started, "Everyone knows that a Christmas tree is Coniferous."

"Hemlocks are just as good." Rosalie protested.

"No they aren't." Edward said folding his arms, "Given the lack of water retention and the way the branches slope, they are a horrible idea for a tree. They can't hold lights up and ornaments would merely fall off. The needles would fall out within a week."

"Alright tree expert then you find one." Rosalie sneered.

Edward walked off as he looked around.

Emmett walked up to Rosalie, "I thought it was a pretty tree to choose."

"Thank you Emmett." Rosalie whispered back.

"Here we go, a Spruce. These are great to look at and they…"

"Last only a few weeks before loosing all their needles." Rosalie interjected. "Remember the last time we got a spruce? They loose their needles too fast. We were cleaning them up every second of the day."

"It's better than your hemlock friend."

"Is not, that hemlock would beat your Spruce."

"You want to bet?" Edward asked. "My spruce would be able to be better than your hemlock any day."

Rosalie smiled, "You're on! We both cut down our own trees and see who's last the longest."

"And whoever wins gets to pick the tree next year."

"And whoever loses doesn't get to pick the tree for the next twenty five years." Rosalie shot back.

"Deal, may the best one win."

"Don't worry I plan to." Rosalie said back as they walked their separate ways.

Esme then called out, "I found it, the perfect one!"

Everyone stood there to see a red fir standing tall. They had to agree, this was probably the best tree out their. Nothing was wrong with it.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Esme asked.

"I am busy with my own tree right now." Edward said as he walked off to find a very good looking Spruce.

"Emmett, how about you?" Esme asked.

"He can't, he is going to help me with my tree." Rosalie said pulling Emmett with her.

"Alright, well I guess it is just us two with this tree." Esme said turning to Carlisle who was equally confused.

"I don't ask about them anymore." Carlisle said as he started to help Esme with the tree.

They went back home with not one but three trees.

When they got home, Esme and Carlisle put the main tree up in the living room. "Come down and help decorate." Esme told the three who were upstairs.

Edward had put his tree in his room. Rosalie and Emmett where in her room setting up her tree. "What do you think Emmett?" She asked as she set it up.

"It looks barren." He said until she glared at him, "but it is definitely a pretty tree."

"Well I have to buy lights and ornaments for it." She said approving of her tree choice. She ran down the stairs.

"Oh hey Rosalie, you ready to put the decorations on the tree?" Esme asked.

"Later, I need to go out and buy stuff for my tree. I can't loose this bet." Rosalie said grabbing her keys.

"Not so fast." Edward said running down the stairs and pulling the keys from her hand. "I have to get decorations as well, so I propagate that we both go out at the same time to the same place and get the same decorations."

"Fine with me." Rosalie said as the two ran out without talking to the others nor to each other. When they got into their fights it was always serious and could easily last a few months.

Emmett walked down the stairs confused. "Do you want to help?" Esme asked.

"Sure." He said going over to the other tree. "Your tree definitely looks better than theirs, please don't tell them that."

"Your secret is safe with me." Esme said. "Now how do you like to decorate trees?"

"Silver Tinsel?" Emmett whispered.

"That's what I like." Esme said. She pulled out a huge bag of it.

All three took ten minutes to decorate the tree.

Emmett stared at the tree once it was complete.

"You like it?" Esme asked.

"It's beautiful. I wish I had my own ornament to put on it. With my family, we had our own ornaments each. It was a lot of fun; we made the ornaments too."

"We can make one." Esme said. "What do you think Carlisle?"

"I think it would help to make this holiday less about the money." Carlisle said happy with that suggestion. "What should we get to make our own ornaments?" he asked.

Esme thought about it, "I have my craft box upstairs."

"Shouldn't we wait for the other two?" Emmett asked.

"They will make it eventually." Esme said as she went upstairs to get her box.

The three were making their own ornaments when Edward and Rosalie came in.

Emmett smiled when he saw Rosalie come through the door. He was about to say hello when Rosalie cut him off, "Come on you have to help decorate." She said grabbing him.

"Rosalie, take a break and help make ornaments with us." Esme said.

"No thanks, I have to win this." She said running upstairs. "Emmett, come on."

Emmett got up to go upstairs with her, "I will finish mine later." He said to them as he went upstairs to help her.

Edward laughed, "Whipped and you aren't even dating." He whispered.

"Watch what you say." Esme accidentally screeched. "You guys better be nice up their."

"We won't break anything." Rosalie yelled from upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later and both were set up. A few ornaments on the hemlock turned out to be too strong for it as they kept falling off. "Score one for me." Edward laughed as they went down stairs for the rest of the day…

**Fifteen days till Christmas:**

Esme and Emmett were home alone as he went to ask her a few questions. "Esme."

"Yes?" she asked looking up from her knitting.

"I was wondering, do you guys get gifts for everyone?"

"Of course. We all get each other gifts." She smiled.

"You do?" he whispered.

"You worried that you won't be able to get anything for anyone because you can't leave the house?" she asked.

Emmett stared at her, "Yeah, that's exactly what I was worried about actually. That and I really don't have much money."

"What about the allowance Carlisle gives us all every month?"

"I was saving up for something special. I can use that though." He said smiling. "But how can I get the gifts?"

"You want to tell me what you want and I will go out tomorrow and get them for you?"

He smiled, "That would work so well!"

"I have plenty of catalogues in my room, let me go get them, you can go through them and pick what you want to get. If you don't see what you want, let me know and I will figure something else out."

"Thanks!" he said smiling.

Esme brought down the catalogues, "Just remember we only get each other one gift, so no overdoing it. Carlisle hates when anyone buys expensive gifts because Christmas isn't suppose to be about the stuff. Also talk to everyone else, sometimes we put our money together and buy something new for another."

"Thanks." Emmett sat on the floor with catalogues tossed around him as he circled what he thought the others would like and figured which and what to get them. Then he wrote it down on a paper and hand it to Esme.

Esme read over the list. Esme smiled, "Alright, I will pick these up tomorrow during my shopping trip."

"Thank you."

**Twelve days before Christmas:**

"So I have notice you are cleaning a lot more needles than normal." Rosalie laughed walking past Edward who was holding a dust pan full of needles.

"It still looks better than yours."

"That's not true."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

Emmett watched them for sometime before getting tired of hearing them argue and walked away.

**Ten days before Christmas:**

Emmett was in his room with several knickknacks surrounding him. He was humming to himself while making something on his floor.

"What you doing?" Rosalie asked standing at the door.

"Nothing." Emmett quickly said covering his creation with a blanket.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"I am just wrapping gifts up." He said.

"Wrapping huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I never really wrapped anything up so it may take longer than usual."

"Alright, I will leave you to it then." Rosalie said walking out of the room.

**Five days before Christmas:**

"My needles are still on my tree." Rosalie sang out from her room.

"I still have needles on my tree." Edward shot back from his.

"Can't you guys ever go to each other's rooms when you want to talk to each other?" Esme said from downstairs.

"Why when you can talk through the walls?" Rosalie asked.

Esme sighed. The two always got very competitive this time of year.

**Christams Eve:**

"Okay everyone put your presents under the tree." Carlisle called out.

Everyone came down stairs with several gifts in their hands and put them under the tree.

"When do you open them?" Emmett asked.

"Midnight." Rosalie said excited.

Carlisle pulled out a hat with paper inside. "Pick a number to see who gets to go first." He said as he held out the hat and everyone got a piece of paper.

Emmett got number one, Carlisle two, Esme three, Edward four, and Rosalie got five.

"Now what do we do?" Emmett asked, it was nearing eleven.

"Carlisle likes to read from the bible on why we celebrate this day." Esme said smiling as everyone circled around Carlisle. Carlisle sat on the coach as he read out loud the part from the Bible. Everyone sat around listening. Emmett and Esme were intent on listening but Edward and Rosalie had other plans as they did every year. It got boring hearing the same story every year- definitely if you had a really good memory.

Rosalie would think in her head and Edward would reply back with small hand gestures. This went on for the next hour until the clock struck midnight.

Carlisle closed the book, "let's get to the gifts now. Emmett, you are first."

**Christmas Day (Midnight):**

Esme handed Emmett a nicely wrapped box, "This one is from Carlisle and I."

"Thank you guys." He said as he ripped the paper open to find new clothing. "Thanks, I did need more clothing." He said excitedly. He could always use more clothing.

"I figured so since you always rip them when you go hunting." Esme said to him.

"This one is from me." Edward said handing him a bag.

Emmett opened it up to find a dictionary. "Uhm, thanks!" he said.

"Well you want to learn how to read, and you may need to look things up."

Rosalie then handed her gift to him.

Emmett quickly opened it to find a leather bound journal in it.

"So that way you can write about your thoughts for the day. I know there isn't much privacy around here. So I think this will help. Plus you can work on your hand writing"

"Thank you!" Emmett said excitedly.

It was then Carlisle's turn to open gifts.

Esme handed him a package, Carlisle opened it to find a new coats to wear when he was at work. "Thanks hun." He said giving her a kiss.

"You're welcome." She said to him smiling.

All three kids had banned together to make the other gift when they handed that to him. He opened it to find a new stethoscope (his old one was very outdated due to him never needing it) and the receipt to his new windshield.

"Really?" he asked. "My present was a new windshield that you guys broke?"

"I thought it was a good idea." Rosalie said as the others nodded.

"You guys will be the death of me." He whispered as they laughed.

It was then Esme's turn. Carlisle turned to his wife, "We all chucked in a few dollars for your gift. Sorry you only got one but I put the most of the money into it." he whispered as he held out a small wrapped box.

Esme looked confused as she opened it up to find keys in the box. "A new car?" she asked.

"Nope, a new life." Edward cut in making Rosalie glare at him. "Just joking, yeah a new car. Although, sometimes I think you would prefer a new life."

"Thank you guys so much!" Esme said excitedly. Her car was slow according to everyone else.

"And we kept Rosalie away from it, so it isn't tampered with." Edward said jokingly as Rosalie hit him in the head.

"Be nice you two." Esme said playing with the key.

"Edward, you're next." Rosalie said handing him his gift from her. "This is from all of us."

Edward opened it up to find a Spanish to English Dictionary. "Thanks, I have been thinking of going to Spain at some point."

"I figured that much." Rosalie smiled. "That's not all, look inside the cover."

Edward did so as a boat pass came falling out. "How did you keep this part from me?!" he asked excitedly. He knew about the dictionary from their thoughts but had no clue about the tickets.

"We went out a few weeks ago and bought them and put them inside the dictionary and forgot about them." Esme said. "We know you can't read our thoughts if we aren't thinking them."

"Thank you guys." He smiled as he read the pass. "This is awesome. I can't wait to go."

Then it was Rosalie's turn. She was excited as she was given a box from Esme. "From Carlisle and I." Esme said smiling.

Rosalie opened the small box, inside was a necklace. "It's beautiful." she whispered. "I can't wait to wear it out!" she said as she stared at it for some time.

"It matches your eyes." Esme said.

"Here you are." Edward handed her his gift.

Rosalie opened it up to find some money in an envelope. She looked at him confused.

Edward laughed, "It's for the next time you break a window. There is just enough money to get it fixed." He said as Rosalie sneered. Leave it to Edward to turn a nice day into a joke.

"Last but not least." Rosalie said picking up the last gift. It was from Emmett. She opened up the box to find a homemade card. She opened it up as she read the inside,

'_Rosalie,_

_I wanted to get you something but couldn't think of anything that matches your beauty and grace. I hope you have a great day today and a great new year. I enjoy every day knowing that you are in it. Thanks so much for allowing me to be a part of your life as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Emmett_

_PS- your tree does look better than Edward's tree.'_

"Thank you Emmett." Rosalie smiled as Edward growled from the last bit.

"You like it? I didn't know if I should get a gift with it but I put the most thought into your gift."

"It was beautiful." She said as she put the card back into the box.

"Well that took twenty minutes." Carlisle said looking at the clock.

Everyone sat around playing with their new gifts, that day.

**Day after Christmas: **

They always had a tradition to take the tree down the day after Christmas. Emmett was helping Carlisle and Esme take down the ornaments on the tree in the living room. Normally it went without fighting, but of course, this year was a little different…

"NO, my tree has more needles so it looks better." Rosalie shouted.

"My tree can still hold up more ornaments." Edward shot back

"No, ornaments don't mean anything if your tree is barren of needles."

"Fine we will get a second opinion." Edward said back.

The both went to the top of the stairs screaming at the same time, "Emmett!"

Emmett cringed at his name being called. "I will be right back." He told Esme walking to the steps. "Yes?" he whispered up the stairs.

"You need to tell us whose tree is better." Rosalie said. "Obviously it's mine because I have more needles."

"No, it's mine because I have more ornaments." Edward said.

"Uhm, actually, if you don't mind me saying I think Esme's tree looks better than either of those two." He whispered. "It has most of its needles and ornaments."

The two glared at him. "Then how about between us two?" Rosalie asked.

Esme then walked up behind Emmett. "Leave him alone. If he likes mine better than so be it. That just means I win your bet. If I remember correctly looser can't pick out a tree for the next twenty five years." She smiled up the stairs.

"That's not fair." Rosalie said crossing her arms.

"Verdict has been made. Now you all will help me pack away my ornaments and then you guys will get rid of your own trees."

"Fine." The two said coming down the stairs, rather angry at the verdict.

Esme smiled, "Thanks Emmett, I thought mine looked better too."

"I was afraid to say anything." He whispered.

"Someone had to set them straight." She said as they all took down the three trees.

_**(Small History Lesson) First commercial airline didn't come around until 1952. So they used boats to go from place to place.**_

_**Anyways, I was hoping to get this chapter out a lot sooner, but things came up and I had to work nonstop for the past five days and life is everywhere and then some. I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas and got to see tons of family! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't get many reviews last time and it really made me upset…definitely when I promised two chapters. **_


	10. His Favorite Christmas Story

_**Please note: this really has nothing to do with the story- it is just a Christmas special if you will- based one of my favorite songs called, "His Favorite Christmas Story" by Capitol Lights. Please go listen to it if you can. I am using Emmett and Rosalie as the two people. Italics are the actual song lyrics! **_

_**In this Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward are vampires and Emmett is human. **_

_Title: His Favorite Christmas Story_

Emmett was walking along streets of Delaware on a cold Christmas Eve when he noticed many people were at the park. Everyone stood around singing Christmas carols and rejoicing the night before the joyful holiday. He rubbed his hands together trying to stay warm as he saw his breath. He decided to join in with the festivities.

Walking in, woman and man alike were dancing and laughing. He smiled at all the families that were talking and laughing- wishing he could be with a family instead of traveling all the time. Unfortunately, his job made him travel quite often.

He looked up at a blonde woman with two males and a female next to her. He stared at her for the longest. The others were her family- he could tell from the way they stood next to her. She was wearing a long red and black dress. It didn't seem to fit the occasion- but it fit her just fine.

He stared at her. She was beautiful even when she was trying to show that she didn't want to be here. She crossed her arms trying to prove her point that she didn't want to be at this festivities. She looked at the man, Emmett presumed it was her father, "Why are we here again?" she asked her red lipstick fit her pretty dress so well.

"To try and blend in once in a while." The man next to her said as he held another woman close to her. He whispered in the woman's ear, "Shall we dance Esme?" The woman smiled as she walked out with the guy leaving the girl alone.

Emmett was nervous, should he go up and talk to this woman? She looked up at him then shyly put her head down as she smiled. They shared interesting glances for quite some time. Both looking up and then quickly looking away.

_  
December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when he finally gained the courage to ask her to dance_

He went up to her, "May I have this dance?" he whispered to her. She looked at him confused, trying to think of why he would speak to her, why did he think he was any different than the other guys who already asked?

"Yes you may." She didn't know what was different about this one guy but she could tell there was something different about him.__

It was the night before Christmas, it was love at first sight  
The carolers sang as they danced through the night

They danced around gracefully for a while.

Emmett could feel how cold her hands were, he wanted to offer to warm them up but he was to busy dancing with her to talk. The whole time they danced they shared smiles and glances. They drew in an audience as the two danced in perfect unison, as if they had taken hours to prepare for this one moment.

_  
She was a small town girl, he was a traveling guy  
He never caught her name before they said their goodbyes_

"You're beautiful, may I ask you if we can meet up again outside of this scenery?" he asked her while on their last dance.

Rosalie was about to speak when a man, Emmett presumed to be her brother, came up next to her and whispered something in her ear. She stopped right after he finished what he was saying, in the middle of the last dance, "I can't do this, I have to go." She said as she ran off.

Emmett stood dumfounded, what did he do wrong? The people she was with quickly followed after her- leaving him alone with couples dancing all around him. He never found her in that small town, turned out they were a family that kept to themselves and no one knew where they lived. He decided to leave so that he could keep up with his job as a traveling salesman.__

A couple years later he was out on the road  
Having Christmas dinner in a diner alone  
When he saw a young waitress with a gleam in her eye  
Her favorite day of the year she showed her spirits were high

The waitress came over and sat down next to him as she smiled. It was only her and him in the diner, everyone else was home with family. She saw him looking sad and decided to try and get him to cheer up.

_  
She said, "Sir, can you shed a little holiday cheer?"  
A simple Christmas story was all she wanted to hear_

_He looked prepared with a smile as he started to say, "Here's my favorite Christmas story about a girl with no name."_

He sighed as he looked off into space remembering that special night, he swirled his spoon in his coffee as he told the tale. The waitress waited anxiously as he told her the story.__

He said, "I met her up in Delaware in 1937  
She was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress  
December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance."  


A couple years later, people would flock to cities to hear this guy who was going around. He sold a lot, thanks to his stories. Emmett didn't care about selling his products though; he just hoped that one day that girl would get back the message as it spread. He would tell about his partner that he never knew well. How he hoped to meet her again one day.

_He was called the Christmas story telling traveling man_

By age 53 he had done settled down  
All the neighborhood kids liked to gather around  
Just to listen to his stories about his life on the road  
All he had now were these children he told  
And every Christmas eve they showed up before dark

"Please Mr. McCarthy, tell us the story again!" one of the kids yelled as the others cheered. They were sitting out on his porch while the night started to get darker.

"Come on, you must have heard that story enough." He said while laughing.

The kids shook there heads.

Emmett smiled, "Well…"

_  
They could quote it word for word, he always told it the same  
It was his favorite Christmas story called the girl with no name_

He said, "I met her up in Delaware in 1937  
She was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress  
December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance."

"Now go home before it gets too dark." He scooted the kids off his porch.

The kids were reluctant to go home. He smiled knowing they would be back soon enough for another story.__

Twenty years later as he took his last breath  
It was on a cold Christmas morning on a hospital bed

He was disturbed that he could never find this woman even now, what he wouldn't give to meet up with her again, to hear her voice and learn her name. He didn't have anyone- no one seemed to care about him anymore.

_  
The children were grown, he had nobody left_

He looked up from the hospital bed as a young woman walked in resembling his angel he met so many years ago. She came up to the bed and went to hold his hand; her hand was the same temperature he remembered back then. His mind had to be playing tricks. Her looks were too much of a resemblance.

_  
Except the __young__ nurse who was holding his hand  
He said, "Ma'am can you share a little holiday cheer?"  
A simple Christmas story was all he wanted to hear_

The nurse looked off into space as she told her story from heart.

He started to feel tears hit his eyes as he heard her story, it was his favorite Christmas about the girl with no name.__

She said, "I met him up in Delaware in 1937  
Though I never caught his name he was a traveling man  
December 24th at a quarter till eleven  
I'm so glad he got the courage to ask me to dance."

He was about to ask for her name, to finally get to know her but he was too old and she still looked too young. He died with a smile on his face. She couldn't be the same woman. She wasn't old like him, she looked exactly the same- perhaps this was a daughter of the girl. He smiled, he found the girl either way and now he could die happily.

"I only wish I had found you sooner." The girl whispered back as the man closed his eyes with a smile on his face. It took her forever to find him again and now she wished she could go back in time and not leave him but talk to him more. She kissed his hand as she whispered, "I am very glad you gained the courage to ask me to dance."

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, this is a side story…after all this is a series of oneshots! **_

_**Please review!!! **_


	11. Time to Dance

_Title: Time to Dance_

Emmett and Edward went out for a quick hunt while everyone went out, it didn't take long for everything to go wrong…

Rosalie was pulling into the driveway as she noticed Carlisle's car parked close to the house in an odd fashion showing that he probably rushed home. She looked at her watch; he was supposed to be at work right now. Edward was obviously home, Rosalie and Edward shared the same car. She walked inside to see them hurrying around.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked as she noticed everyone rushing to pack.

Emmett was already packed due to his lack of objects and him being part of the family for only a few months. He turned his face from hers as he bit his lip.

"What is going on?" Rosalie asked.

Esme finally came flying down the stairs, "Oh, I am so glad you are finally home. I was wondering when you would get here." She gave Rosalie a hug, "Please go upstairs and pack, we are moving." She whispered as if only Rosalie would hear.

"Why?" she asked.

Esme bit her bottom lip, "Well, from what I got out of it. Edward and Emmett went hunting but one of them let their nature get the better of them while a hiker was coming by."

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett stuck up his hand in the air weakly, "I didn't mean to and Edward was able to stop me after I attacked one." He whispered; his eyes, to some extent, a red color.

"Yes, he was fighting Emmett for some time to keep him from attacking the other scared hikers. The other hikers got away but now they know about this place and that one of us attacked their friend." Esme whispered. "As far as they are concerned we are murderers.

"So we are moving?" Rosalie asked.

"We have to."

"Sorry." Emmett whispered.

"It's not your fault hun, we have moved several times for each of us." Esme said letting out a weak smile. "At least you didn't hurt the other men and besides we had to think about moving soon enough."

They then heard a loud bang as Edward slammed his bedroom door behind him and came down stairs, quite angry.

"What is your problem?" Esme asked, "There is no reason to slam the door."

"Nothing is wrong." Edward said as he slammed a bag down.

Rosalie noticed the rip in his skin, probably from him fighting Emmett. It was starting to heal already.

"I really am sorry Edward." Emmett said, obviously Edward hadn't forgiven him yet.

"Really it doesn't matter." Edward said.

"Then start acting like it doesn't matter." Rosalie said trying to help Emmett out.

"I am." He said.

"No you aren't, you know how it is for the first year or so." Rosalie said still defending Emmett. "Stop looking so mad. You shouldn't have brought him to hunt alone if you couldn't watch him."

"I am fine." Edward growled back.

"Guys." Carlisle yelled as he came into the room, "Is this really the time to fight?" he asked.

"No." The two said in unison.

"Now I have called a new company called U-haul. I will be going in a bit to rent a trailer from them so that we can haul all of our stuff. While I am gone to get it, everything better be moved out of the house and sitting outside so that we can pack it as soon as I get back." He said as he grabbed his keys. "Can't believe how you guys act, just like little children." He mumbled walking to the door.

Everyone watched as he slammed the door. "He seemed really mad." Emmett whispered.

"It isn't you." Rosalie said, "He doesn't like when Edward and I fight." Rosalie whispered back.

Esme then turned around, "Well you heard him, go get all your stuff." She shooed them.

"Can I help?" Emmett asked.

"You can help me pack." Rosalie offered, "I haven't started yet."

"Alright!" Emmett walked upstairs with her. He looked in her room, something he never got to do before. She had a bed with a canopy on one side, a couch on the other. He looked to see a radio next to the couch. Her desk was pushed against a wall next to her window where he saw the two origami's he made for her. He then noticed an odd looking box on the other side of her room. "What's this?" he asked.

"My record player."

"Really? I heard of them!" he said excitedly. "Do we have time for one record?"

Rosalie smiled, "Here." She grabbed one off the small shelf and put it in, "I don't have many because they just came out." She said as she fidgeted with the needle.

A melodic tone filled the room. Emmett smiled at it as he watched it spin he then turned around to Rosalie trying to stand straight, "May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing to her.

"I don't think this is the time." Rosalie whispered.

"There is always time for a dance with a beautiful lady." He said making another light bow.

Rosalie smiled, "Well thank you, kind sir." She did a gentle curtsy right back. "I will be happy to have this dance." She smiled as Emmett walked up to her and put his hand on her hip and other in her hand. Her extra hand went onto his hip. They started to slowly dance in the middle of the room. "Where did you learn how to dance?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"You learn a lot of random things when you are out in the barn with your siblings and animals." He said laughing.

"That doesn't sound right." She said to him.

"Well you know what I meant. Guess you can say my sister taught me. She loved to dance and always had a dream of finding the right guy but she said in order to do that, she would have to learn to dance the right way so that when he asked, she would know what to do. So she taught me how to dance so that she could learn." Emmett dipped Rosalie as he brought her back up.

"I am impressed." Rosalie smiled.

"Thank you."

They danced for some time before Edward yelled from downstairs, "Hey, if you hadn't noticed we are on a time limit."

Rosalie sighed, "We will have to make plans to finish this dance later." She whispered.

"Of course, I will do as the lady wishes." Emmett let go of her as the two stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor.

Rosalie shook her head, "Just go start putting my stuff that's on the shelf into a box please."

"You got it!" he went to start the job.

Rosalie was packing on the opposite side of the room when she looked out the corner of her eye to see Emmett packing with a smile on his face. She sighed, wishing to get to know him better. She couldn't believe he could dance. How much more did he know that he was hiding from her?

Once everyone was packed and on the road, the question of what their story would be came up.

"So what is our story this time?" Edward asked nonchalantly as they parked at the new house, it was a little run down but Esme would have it up within a few months, she loved to renovate houses.

"Esme and I are married." Carlisle said as he opened the back of the moving truck.

"Like always." Edward whispered as if bored.

Carlisle glared out the corner of his eyes, "Rose is the older sister and Edward you are the younger brother."

"Why am I the younger brother?" Edward asked.

"Because you are technically younger than me." Rosalie said as if it were obvious.

"If you want to be technical, I am a few years older than you." Edward shot back.

"What about me?" Emmett asked.

"You will be the middle child." Carlisle said.

"Can I be the oldest? No one likes the middle child." Emmett said. "Pleeeease!"

"It's Rosalie's turn to be the oldest." Carlisle said.

"But I never get to be the oldest." Emmett pouted.

"This is your first time being with us when we move." Esme reminded him.

"As long as I am older than Eduardo."

"That is not how you pronounce my name."

"But I like it with an o, it makes it sound more sophisticated."

"He's right." Rosalie said.

Esme nodded in agreement.

"Don't agree with him." Edward said to the girls then turned over to Carlisle. "Carlisle, not you too." He whined out.

"I didn't say anything; I was going to agree only in my mind." Carlisle said as they started to unpack everything from the moving truck.

Everyone turned to the new house, "So this is home." Rosalie whispered as they all started to move everything into the house.

_**HISTORY LESSON! Uhaul was started in 1945 in Pheonix, Arizona. It was started on a 5,000 dollar investment and by 1955 there were 10,000 Uhaul trailers on the road. Guess you can say they were living close to Arizona in this story, but I am thinking of making this new house be their first time in Forks…you know the first time when they make the treaty. I will have to see where this story takes me. **_

_**Sorry it has been so long since I last posted. I have been on my winter break and have been busier than when I am at school. I worked every day for a week then spent the last week and a half at my fathers (which I haven't seen in three years) and next week my boyfriend is coming up for a week. We don't see each other that often so I probably won't come on during that week. **_

_**One more thing, I know tons of people are reading this and I love having people story alert and I am honored when people favorite author me but I would also love more reviews! Anything will be helpful. I don't like placing chapters over people's heads but it really does make a writer want to write more when they know that it is being read by a lot of people.**_


	12. It Will Never Catch On

_Title: It Will Never Catch On_

Everyone was finishing unpacking the last of their stuff into the house while Esme sat at the kitchen table playing with her notepad. She loved renovating when they moved to a new place, in six months, this place would be completely different. Carlisle came into the house holding a box. "Everyone come on down to the family room, I have something to show you all." Carlisle said urgently.

Everyone practically flew down the stairs as he walked in. "I decided to not give anyone an allowance this month and instead buy a television. I have been hearing about them for a while now and saw one today at my new job. They are a lot better than the radio."

Everyone watched as he cleared the table, then took a small plastic box with a glass screen in front of it and put it on the table. He grabbed the two antennae that it came with and set it on top of the television.

"Now we can watch the radio shows and more on this little box."

Everyone stared at it as Carlisle plugged it in. "I walked past a television store the other day." Edward said as he played with the dial.

"Yeah, well I saw one in use and decided that we might as well have one." Carlisle knocked Edward's hand away from the knob.

Carlisle sat down as he played with the antennae on top of the television and then turned the knob. He went through each channel.

"Wow, we get five channels! The hospital could only got two." He said as he flipped between the five.

"Stop on that one." Edward said as they listened to it. It was the same thing playing on the radio from the other room.

"Wow, I never pictured him to look like that." Esme said as they watched the man talk. "He is fatter than I imagined."

Emmett chuckled, "I don't see this catching on. Look at how grainy this thing looks. A hundred dollars says this television thing isn't around in twenty years. I bet it is just another fad."

Rosalie looked at Emmett then back at the television. "He is right, it does look grainy and it sounds even worse. I don't think this will catch on either."

"No, the man at the television store said soon every house in America will have one." Carlisle said as everyone stared at it.

"I am going out on the trampoline." Emmett said as he got up.

Rosalie got up too, "Yeah, this just doesn't seem as good as the radio." Rosalie followed Emmett outside.

Edward then got up, "This is very odd and those two are probably right, it's not going to catch on." He ran upstairs to finish unpacking.

Carlisle sighed, "I thought it would catch on."

"It was a good idea while it lasted." Esme said, "Do you think you can get your money back?" she asked.

Carlisle sighed putting his head in his hands. "No refunds." He whispered.

A ball went through the roof and smashed into the floor. Carlisle took in a deep breath as he heard Emmett yell from outside, "Sorry."

"At least Rosalie has someone to play with now." Esme said trying to calm him down.

"Those kids are going to be the death of me." He said as he tried to calm down. "They are acting like little children."

"I think Rosalie is acting, I am starting to believe that Emmett is still a little child at heart."

Another ball went through the ceiling, "That's it, the trampoline is coming down." Carlisle yelled as he ran outside.

Emmett heard Carlisle from inside as he quickly grabbed the trampoline and ran up a tree; it paid to be stronger than normal.

"Emmett, give me that thing." Carlisle yelled from the bottom of the tree.

"No, I paid for it with my own money." He yelled holding it in the tree.

"What did I tell you about that game?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett stayed quiet in the tree before saying, "I don't remember."

"Yes, you do." Carlisle yelled.

Emmett paused for a second, "No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." They continued this argument back and forth for quite a while.

By this time Edward, Rosalie and Esme joined Carlisle at the bottom of the tree.

"You know you can just climb it right?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"I know but it wont solve anything." He said.

Edward spoke up, "And what are you trying to solve?" he asked.

"He knows he remembers."

Emmett then chimed in with, "NO, I don't"

"Yes you do." Edward said.

Emmett growled, "Stupid mind reader."

"Fine, Emmett come on down and I wont break the trampoline." Carlisle said.

"I don't trust you." Emmett yelled down.

Carlisle started to get even more frustrated. "I won't break it. Have I lied to you yet?"

Emmett thought about it then whispered, "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise now come down." He said as Emmett started to descend the tree with the trampoline in his hand.

As soon as he set down, Carlisle grabbed the trampoline with both hands as he threw it like a Frisbee.

"You said you wouldn't break it." Emmett yelled.

"I didn't, I just got rid of it."

"That was pretty low." Rosalie said while crossing her arms.

"Fine, then go get it, if it is still working, he can keep it."

"You promise?" Emmett asked.

"I promise." Carlisle said.

"I don't trust your promises, you are a bad Promiser." Emmett said.

Carlisle sighed, "Look, I promise that if you get the trampoline and it isn't broken, you may keep it."

"Good!" Emmett ran through the woods.

"Edward and Rosalie follow the kid in case something may happen." Carlisle said as he walked back inside.

Both did as they were told, not wanting to go against Carlisle right now. It was rare that he got angry.

The two ran through the woods as they heard someone laughing then a huge explosion like sound, "What was that?" Edward asked.

"I really don't know." Rosalie said.

They walked through the woods to find Emmett face down into a crater. "Should we ask?" Edward asked.

"Look up!" Emmett said as he got up, his clothes were filthy.

Edward looked up to see the trampoline upside down while hanging in a tree, he quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "The trampoline is upside down, whoopee." Edward said in a monotone fashion.

"Watch!" Emmett said as he jumped into the air only to be pelted back down to earth by the trampoline. He laughed, "It doesn't hurt! You guys should try it!"

"I'm good." Edward said.

"Rose?" Emmett said excitedly.

"I will sit this one out." Her willingly get thrown to the ground? No thanks.

"Party poopers." Emmett laughed.

"Whatever, I will be back home." Edward said turning around.

Rosalie laughed at Emmett whose clothes was filthy, he sat in his crater that he was making.

"Do you think if I did this enough times, that I could dig my way to China?"

"Why China?"

"I was told that China is on the other side of the world."

"Who told you that?" Rosalie asked, according to her geography knowledge, China was not on the other side of the world where they were at this moment. They would end up in an ocean.

"When I was younger, I grabbed a shovel and dug so far down that I needed a ladder to get out, my momma said that if I kept going, I would end up in China!"

Rosalie laughed, "Well maybe not China but some foreign country or ocean." She didn't understand his thought on getting thrown to the ground like this but she still couldn't find the heart to say anything against it. So she sat against a tree and watched as Emmett played like a little child. A little kid? That's all she wanted. While Emmett was preoccupied Rosalie started to think about how it would feel to have a child of her own to care for, to love, to know that it relies on you. She was brought out of her trance when she heard a loud popping sound.

Emmett tried to talk as he jumped out of the crater looking upset. "Oshe." He said, his jaw seemed twisted in an odd looking way.

"What did you do?" Rosalie asked wide eyed.

"I ink I roke my aw." He said.

Rosalie went over looking at his mouth, "I am no doctor but it looks twisted. I am sure I can fix it." She said as she grabbed the bottom of his jaw and grabbed the back of his head with her other hand.

"No, no." Emmett said before Rosalie pulled down on his jaw. Emmett screeched making birds fly out of the tree.

"It didn't hurt, you big baby." Rosalie said to him.

Emmett smiled touching his jaw, "Actually, it didn't! Thanks, that feels a lot better."

"Let's go back before you actually break something beyond repair." Rosalie said turning around as she whispered, "I didn't think that was possible."

Emmett ran to get the trampoline. "What did you say?" he asked as he picked up the trampoline with one hand.

"Nothing, lets go." Rosalie said.

"Alright." Emmett stopped, "I have a great idea, let's play leap frog back!"

"No, we are walking."

"but…"

"We are walking." She said.

Emmett seemed to pout as he ran to her side with the trampoline. "Fun sucker."

"Close." Rosalie said as both of them laughed.

He reminded her all too much of the child she would never have. The child she longed to take care of. He came close to her putting an arm around her waist. Rosalie instinctively pushed away, making Emmett shy back and walk next to her. Rosalie then realized that he wasn't a child but an adult just like her. She couldn't see him as a child, no, not when he was trying to be her friend. They walked side by side for the rest of the time.

_**(History Lesson!) The television was first made in the 1920's. The first regular television was brought out in Germany in 1929. They weren't shown to the US until 1930-1939. While everyone thought they were a great idea. You were lucky to get ten channels. It was in black and white for a long time. The television caused several thousand people to lose their jobs from the radio because while they had a good voice they didn't look good and therefore they were fired. There would be times, where they had news on one channel for an hour and then the station would drop until the next time they needed to show the news. I know it isn't really Rosalie and Emmett pairing in this but I was thinking of how funny it would be if they didn't think that television would catch on when to us television is a must have now.**_

_**I didn't like the ending…but I couldn't think of how to end it any differently. Thanks for the reviews everyone and I really hope to hear from more people! Thanks!**_


	13. Peace Treaty

_Title: Peace Treaty_

"Give me that." Rosalie yelled as she chased Edward across the new yard.

"Nope, I think I will keep it." Edward said as he took a sharp turn and scaled the new house they were living in then decided that he would sit on the roof.

"Stop, you better not read that." Rosalie whined, "I will make sure you never live to see tomorrow."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked as he came out of the house.

"Make him give it back to me." Rosalie said to Emmett.

"What does he have?"

"My journal." Rosalie whined out. "Give it back." She yelled to Edward who was now leaning against a tree pretending like he was about to read it.

"That's your journal?" Emmett questioned, "Hey Edward, can I read it?"

"Don't you dare." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, sure, when I am finished." He said as he tossed it into the air and caught it.

"No neither of you guys can read it. That's personal stuff." Rosalie said. "We aren't allowed in each other's rooms without permission. You broke the rule."

"I never heard of that rule." Emmett said.

"Carlisle made that rule when Edward took my journal last time." Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Then come get it, I will stay still, I promise." Edward stood straight up balancing the journal in one hand.

"No you wont, you'll move, you always move."

"Just try me." He said laughing.

"Fine." Rosalie growled running at Edward as fast as she could. She was about to tackle him down when Edward moved behind the tree he was next too as Rosalie slid to a stop. "You jerk, give it back." She yelled.

"I know you can come up with better insults than that."

Rosalie started to growl.

"Alright, I promise I will stay still this time." Edward said.

Rosalie ran at him again.

Edward smirked; he was just about to step out of her way when he smelled something foul smelling far off in the distance. He turned his head toward the smell as he heard thoughts of intentions on killing everyone in his family. He tried to figure out who or what that could be.

A deafening sound was heard as Rosalie collided into Edward making both of them flop in opposite directions. They both skidded across the ground, bringing up dirt and rocks with them.

Rosalie got up and grabbed the journal. "Hah, I got it now!" She said happily.

"Oh come on you are letting a girl get the better of you?" Emmett asked.

Edward stood up cautiously not paying attention to either Rosalie or Emmett, "There is someone out there who knows about us." Edward mumbled still staring off into the trees.

"Probably just some nomads walking through, who cares?" Rosalie said, pleased to have her journal in her hands.

"No, nothing should smell this bad. Rosalie can you go get Carlisle?" Edward took a step toward the woods, trying to look through the trees. "They aren't here to make friends."

"Yeah, sure." She said noticing how Edward seemed more bothered than usual.

She waved for Emmett to come with her as they both ran into the house.

Edward stood outside staring at the woods. "Who's there?" he yelled, nothing happened. "I know you are there, reveal yourselves." He looked around; just then two wolf-like creatures come from each side growling intensely.

Carlisle came out followed by Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. "What is going on?" he asked.

"I don't know." Edward said as one of the wolves stood a foot away from him, growling and gnashing its teeth.

"Calm down and take a breath mint." Edward said to the wolf as it growled.

A man came out from behind a tree as he stared at them. "You guys are the cold ones are you not?" he asked.

"Actually we prefer to be called vampires; it is a more sinister sound." Edward sneered then looked at the huge dog. "Tell your pet to do some tricks and lay down."

"Get over here and be quiet until we know what is going on." Carlisle said to Edward.

Edward walked over to Carlisle and the others.

"So you are the one in charge then?" the man asked looking at Carlisle.

"Yes, you can say that."

"Well we don't take to kindly to your type."

"What did we do to you?"

"Your kind kills humans every day for sustenance, we will ask you to leave by tomorrow or we will be forced to take drastic measures."

"Surely we can work something out, for we don't eat humans. We live off animals."

"And how can we be sure of this?"

"Our eyes are of a different color. Ours stay a gold color. A normal vampire is red."

"I see." The man said as one of the wolves growled and stared at Emmett. "Yes, I know." The man said to the wolf.

"What appears to be the problem?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't help but notice that one of you does in fact have red eyes."

Emmett looked away ashamed, he remembered back to what he did. "I am sorry for that." Emmett said.

"He is still new to our life style" Carlisle said, "He hasn't been with us long and is new in general to being what we are."

"So is it okay for him to eat humans?" The man asked

One of the wolves walked forward growling.

Emmett unconsciously grabbed Rosalie in a very protective hold.

"There is no need for violence. He accidentally let his instincts get the better of him. It won't happen again."

"How can we be sure of that?"

"If it happens you can kill him." Edward shot out. Everyone turned to glare at him, "It won't happen again so you don't have to worry about it."

"Why don't we talk inside?" Carlisle asked. "You can see how we live."

"Fine, Levi go back to your human form." The man said as the one wolf retreated. Then a man came out a few minutes later. The leader looked to the other wolf and nodded, "Keep watch in case anything suspicious happens." The wolf nodded and sat outside.

"Please come inside, Esme will make you some tea." Carlisle said as everyone walked inside.

The two men came in, while the third stayed outside.

"So this is where you live?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, it isn't much more than a three bedroom house but give Esme another year and this house will look amazing." Carlisle said.

"So she likes to decorate?" The leader asked.

"More like fix up old houses." Carlisle said. "Let me have a formal introduction. I am Carlisle, you met Edward my eldest to this lifestyle. The girl is Rosalie, and the bigger boy is Emmett. Esme is the one getting your tea, she is also my wife."

"Wife? Are you guys capable of having wives?" he seemed to hiss the word wives out.

"None of us chose to be like this." Carlisle said. "The least we can do is have something in common with the humans."

"I see."

"And you are?" Carlisle asked.

"All you need to know is my last name is Black." The leader said. "So the big one is new?"

"Yes, he has been with us for a few months now." Carlisle told the man.

"Wait." Emmett said as if he just had a brilliant idea.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"So you guys turn into wolves…does that make you werewolves?"

"No, we are shape shifters."

"Shape shifters who turn into wolves?" Emmett said.

"Yes."

"Do you turn into anything else?"

"Well, no." the man said.

"So you are werewolves then?"

"We choose to be in the form of a wolf. True werewolves are subject to the lunar eclipse and kill people." The man started to get frustrated.

"But you can't change into anything else."

"We chose this form."

"So you are werewolves?" Emmett asked, not realizing he was making everyone get frustrated with him.

Levi, the other werewolf, came up to Emmett, "Listen you, you better shut up or else."

"What? You are going to go werewolf?" Emmett laughed before Rosalie smacked him.

"Shut up you idiot." Rosalie hissed at him.

The man looked back at Carlisle, "So he always acts like this."

Carlisle tried to suppress a laugh as he nodded his head.

"He has attacked humans?"

"Once, it was an accident. We didn't realize that people hiked where we hunted. We will make sure to hunt far from humans from now on. I can promise that."

"Fine, but if one human dies around our territory or if you wind up in our territory, consider yourselves dead."

"I have an idea." Esme said coming in with several cups of tea, she set them down on the table as she took one. She wasn't planning on drinking it but she was used to entertaining human guests who didn't know who they really were. "Let's make a treaty. You know a way to say what we each will and won't do."

The leader thought about it, "Let me go talk to my pack in private." The man left the house with the other man following.

"Pack? See they are werewolves." Emmett said excitedly, "I knew they were real, wish I could show my older brother now."

The two came back in; Carlisle had grabbed a pen and paper while they were out, "You guys decide what you want."

"Alright, we want to know you guys won't bite any humans under any circumstance, ever."

Carlisle wrote some words down on the paper, "Done, anything else?"

"We would also like to know that you guys will never go onto our territory."

"Consider it done."

"Hey!" Rosalie yelled. Everyone looked at her, "If we aren't allowed on your land then it is only right that you aren't allowed in our land."

"Alright, you guys may own Forks. We won't go into that area."

"Forks? That place is dead." Edward scoffed, "Nothing good comes out of there and the schooling there sucks."

"Shush." Carlisle said. "We will be fine with those rules, although, I would like to add one more thing."

"What may that be?" the leader asked cautiously.

"I would like to know that you will never expose us as we are, under any circumstance."

"Consider it done."

Carlisle finished up writing and then signed his name afterwards. "Everyone else read and sign." He said passing it around to his family and then passing it to the two wolves who read and signed. Black brought it outside and had his other pack member read and sign it as well. He came back in with the paper.

"It was nice meeting with you but I never want to see you guys again."

"Don't worry, in a few years, we will be moving on." Carlisle said.

Emmett then opened his mouth again, "Can I get a picture of you guys in wolf form? Or a video tape of you guys transforming? I have to prove to my brother that I was right about werewolves."

Levi started to growl, "for the last time we are NOT werewolves." He then transformed in the living room causing Emmett to get thrown back against the wall and everyone else to move as quickly as possible. Edward and Rosalie were in front of Emmett growling back at the wolf.

"Levi stand down." Black said, "You attack him and you void everything we have done within the past hour."

"Same for you guys." Carlisle said. He tried to sound as formal as Black but didn'.

Levi growled then transformed back and quickly left the house. Rosalie went over to Emmett who was staring at a small cut on his arm, "Wow, That. Was. Awesome!" Emmett bellowed, not realizing that his life was in danger.

"Sorry for the outburst, he is still learning." Black said.

"No harm no foul." Carlisle said. "Emmett was egging you guys on anyways."

"Then we are done here." The man said. "Who will hold the treaty?"

"It doesn't matter." Carlisle said as the man grabbed the paper.

"I will hold onto it then." He said as he walked out. "You cold ones better be very careful around here."

"We will be fine." Carlisle said, "It was nice meeting you."

The man glared, "Bye, cold ones." The two memebers walked up to him already in wolf form.

"We prefer to be called Vampire Americans!" Emmett said as Edward gave him a high five.

"Or Cold Americans!" Edward said.

Emmett laughed, "How about Awesome Cold Ones!"

Esme sighed, "That made for an interesting day and they never did try my tea." She poured her cup off of the porch.

"That's alright; I doubt we will ever see them again." Carlisle said.

Emmett and Edward were still making up names for themselves.

Carlisle smiled, "Lets go inside."

Rosalie shook her head, she went to go put her journal away. "Boys, can't live with them, wish I could live without them." She said as she locked her journal back up for safe keeping.

Emmett then ran up to her room and stood at her door, "I have a prefect name for us!"

"What is that?"

"Vamericans!"

"Why don't you go think of more names."

"I am so excited!" he ran down the stairs with a piece of paper as he started to write down other names. Edward joined in for a short time before getting bored of that and leaving.

Three hours later Emmett came up stairs into Rosalie's room with fifty pages stapled together. "I got them all!"

Rosalie looked worried as he started to say them out loud. It may have taken him three hours to write them all down but it took him ten hours to say them all.

_**No History Lesson this time, unless if you wanted the history of the lone staple that Emmett used…which all I can tell you is the staple dates back to the 6**__**th**__** century and it became a normal household object in 1877. I had to get this offline so I am hoping it is true. Oh and I know that when you go to college and have to staple a paper, make sure you staple at a fourty-five degree angle- the teachers hate when you staple straight. Trust me on that one. Some of them (I wont mention names *coughs* my former biostats teacher) will rip the papers apart in front of the class and you die a little inside because you were up until three in the morning writing that paper for your eight o'clock class, not that it has ever happened to me -_- I didn't know I could write so much about a staple…**_

_**As for the story, I don't know if they mention what they called themselves way back when the treaty was signed, like Shapeshifters vs werewolves, but I figured it would lead to an interesting conversation.**_

_**Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviews! I love you all! I have had several suggestions from many readers to make my writing stronger and I fully accept all criticism as long as it isn't something like "That was horrible" and then nothing else. I have had a few people offer tiny hints to help me write better! If you can think of anything at all that you want to see written in this story, let me know. I have tons of ideas already but I want to make my readers happy! Plus if it isn't something I already had planned, I can say that you gave me that idea ;) Oh look at me rant off, sorry if you are still reading this.**_

_**Please review! **_


	14. I Won't Say I'm in Love

_**Song: Won't say I'm in Love**_

_**From: Hercules Soundtrack**_

_Title: Won't Say I'm in Love (songfic)_

Rosalie was going up the porch steps. She stopped when she heard someone running behind her.

"Hey Rose!" Emmett said coming up behind her as she was about to go into the house.

"Hey Emmett, what are you up too?"

"I have something for you." He had a big toothy grin.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I have been thinking about this for a while and I want you to take this and know one thing." Emmett pulled out a rose from behind him.

Rosalie took the rose from his hands, "What do you want me to know?" She smiled as she took a quick sniff of the rose.

"I want you to know that I could get all the roses in the world and they won't equal to the beauty I see in you." He said smiling and looking rather shy. "I came up with that myself!"

Rosalie stared at him as she played with the rose.

"I wanted to say, I think I love you." Emmett said shyly. "I hope you feel the same way."

Rosalie stood there still staring at him. So she had to know it was coming but she wasn't expecting him to say it like that...

Emmett felt panicky now, "I am sorry if I came on too strong, I shouldn't have said that, what was I thinking? I knew it was too corny." he said mentally kicking himself. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"No, I am glad you can tell me how you feel. Just give me some time to digest it." Rosalie said as she stared at the flower. "Thanks for the flower."

"A…alright." He muttered as he ran into the house.

Rosalie sat down on the porch steps twirling the rose in her hand. What should she say?

Another man to come after her...the first one turned out to be a jerk and hurt her in more ways than one. She was able to stay away from guys up until now, using the fact that she was different than the humans that pursued her. Then she was able to get rid of vampire men by saying that they ate humans and she didn't. It was simple, and Edward never liked her, they were just 'siblings.'

Could she trust another into her life like this? She didn't want to lead him on but somehow it seemed so right. He did give her a lot of attention.

Esme sat down next to Rosalie. "What's wrong?" Esme asked wrapping her arm around the young girl.

"Nothing." She whispered playing with her flower.

"I can tell there is something wrong. Let me know."

Rosalie sighted,

"_**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that"**_

"You are fine with your judgment." Esme said. "You have great judgment. You decided to have Emmett changed and he turned out to fit right into our family. I can tell when someone fits in."

_  
_Rosalie Shook her head not listening to Esme but was trying to think of her first relationship and now her growing relationship with Emmett,

"_**No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there done that" **_

Rosalie got up to walk off; she didn't want to hear Esme right now.__

Esme ran after her,

"_**Who'd ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, I can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We all know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of"  
**__  
_Rosalie shook her head,

"_**No chance, No way  
I won't say it, no, no"**_

_  
_Esme turned Rosalie around pointing into the window where Emmett was sitting down with Edward watching a television show as they talked. Rosalie sighed and let out a light smile as she watched him turn to Edward smiling and laughing

"_**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh"**_

Rosalie turned around as she yelled,

"_**It's too cliché I wont say I'm in love." **_

Rosalie stopped and looked back at Emmett sitting there and then slumped to the ground inspecting the flower he gave her,

"_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson. **_

_**It feels so good when you start out."**_

Rosalie smiled as she smelled the flower,

"_**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**__" _

She then threw the flower to the ground,

"_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."  
**__  
_Esme picked up the flower,

"_**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, I'm not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad"**_

_She_ tried to hand Rosalie the flower.__

Rosalie hit the flower out of her hand_, _

"_**No chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no"**_

Rosalie jumped over the stream near their house.

_  
_Esme jumped over as well as she turned the girl around and pointed to her reflection in the water,

"_**Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love"**_

_  
_Rosalie looked at her face smiling, then kicked the water,

"_**This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love"  
**__  
_Esme followed right behind the young girl,

"_**You're doin' flips, read my lips:  
you're in love"**_

_  
_Rosalie kept walking away, she couldn't do this_. _It wasn't going to happen,

"_**You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't saaay it"**_

_  
_Esme jumped over her grabbing her and making sure she heard her clearly

"_**Girl don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love" **_

Esme put the rose into Rosalie's hair as she smiled."Just think of what I said." She whispered as she place a strand of the girl's hair behind her ear, "We all end up finding our mister right at some point in our lives. And sometimes it is when we least expect it. At least I did when I least expected it."__

Rosalie watched Esme walk off as she followed close behind. She then stood at the edge of the stream as she looked at her reflection with the rose in her hair. She saw Emmett and Edward wrestling through the window, Rosalie sat down on the ground in front of the stream, fish were swimming through the water, and she wondered if they had to worry about love.

She sighed as she tried to think of what she should say. Then she heard Esme screech from inside, "Boys, out. Don't wrestle in the house. You know Carlisle would be disappointed if you broke the television. That was expensive."

The two boys ran out of the door, Edward chasing Emmett. Edward saw Rosalie sitting at the stream, "Come on Rosalie, we need to catch Emmett." He yelled pretending not to hear her thoughts.

"You can't catch me yourself so you enlist a girl?" Emmett asked laughing.

Rosalie took a deep breath smiling, "A girl huh?" She got up to chase after Emmett with Edward. Edward slowed down knowing he could easily catch the amateur vampire. Emmett slowed down as well hoping that Rosalie would chase after him. Rosalie didn't realize he slowed as she slammed into Emmett making the two roll down a hill, Rosalie's flower flipped out of her hair flying a little ways away. The two rolled for some time before coming to a stop.

She smiled as Emmett put out a hand to help her up, **'**_**At least out loud…'**_She thought as she grabbed his hand and was lifted back up, then he hand the squished rose to her while grinning, **'**_**I won't say, I'm in love.' **_

"You okay?" Emmett asked brushing her off.

"Yes, thank you." She said back smiling shyly as she took the rose. Maybe it was true maybe you do end up finding 'Mr. Right' when you least expect it. The only question was- when do you know for sure? When does the time come for you to know that this person was the one?

"I have a great idea, let's play Marco Polo in the pond!" Emmett yelled.

"That's a stupid idea." Edward growled.

"Come on you guys, it'll be fun. I know Rose would do it." he said looking at her.

Rosalie just shook her head, "I don't think I will right now." So perhaps her 'Mr. Right' wasn't the perfect guy she always wished for, perhaps he was a little childish.

Edward laughed at her thoughts, receiving a glare from Rosalie.

"You guys are a bunch of wimps." Emmett said upset. "Come on, I will start." He said closing his eyes, "Marco."

"We aren't playing." Edward said.

Emmett moved towards his voice.

"You can smell us without us talking." Edward said moving out of Emmett's way.

"Marco." He said again.

"We aren't playing."

"Marco." Emmett said again receiving a light chuckle from Rosalie.

"I am done with you." Edward said turning around to go back.

Emmett then grabbed Edward, "You're it!"

Rosalie was chuckling, yeah, this was definitely the guy she was going to spend the rest of her eternity with. Though, she could hold out telling him that a little longer.

"Quick get away from Edward!" Emmett yelled as he ran off.

"I'm not playing." Edward yelled through the trees.

"I guess you are." Rosalie snickered as she ran off too. Who knew where this road would take them now. A new path could lead anywhere, the only thing the two knew was somehow at the end of the path, they would end up together.

_**I love writing songfics! I don't know why but I can always find songs that match up to a story or to a character or even my own life. I love music. **_

_**I don't really have any history lessons for this one. This was more for fun.**_

_**Sorry for the wait, I have been busy with school. College is a trip and half. I have two science classes (genetics and pathology), one math class (Physics), and another class with tons of papers due every week. Not to mention my two jobs and Lost started back up! Who doesn't love looking at Sawyer? Although, I have been greatly disturbed for the lack of shirtless Sawyer so far this season…**_

_**Sorry off topic rant there- Please Review!!!!**_


	15. Bye Mom

_Title: Bye Mom_

"I don't want to do this." Rosalie protested as she held the newspaper in her hands.

"You have to; we can't keep this from him." Edward said behind her pushing her ahead of him.

"Please don't make me be the one to tell him." She said trying to keep herself where she was. "Let's wait for Carlisle to get home... or Esme. They are better at breaking this type of news."

"You have to tell him now." Edward grumbled as he kept trying to push her.

"Tell who what?" Emmett asked looking up from the television to see the two in the door way. "What's going on?" He had his feet up on the small coffee table in front of him. "You're not going to tell Carlisle or Esme that I put my feet on the coffee table right? I know they said not to but it is so much more comfortable."

Rosalie looked at Edward pleadingly as he pushed her forward. Rosalie sighed and walked over to Emmett, "I…I was reading the newspaper today."

"Anything good?" he asked, then noticed the way the two looked away, "Or bad." He muttered, he took his feet off the table to brace himself for whatever they had to say.

"I, uhm, found a section in the obituaries." She whispered as she handed him the paper.

Emmett took it from her as he read over the section she pointed too; his smile went to a frown as he looked up at the two expecting them to tell him this was a cruel joke. "No."

"Sorry to tell you this." Rosalie looked away.

Emmett looked back at the newspaper to reread it, sure enough, there was his mother's name and the date was marked four weeks ago. "What did she die from?" he asked, scanning through the words.

"She got pneumonia." Rosalie said.

"How did you get this? My family doesn't live around here." He asked, really wishing it was a joke.

"Edward goes out to different towns that we have lived in to get the papers so that we can read what is going on while we have to stay home. He goes to all of our hometowns once in a while so that we can read up on what is new." Rosalie said starting to play with her shirt, "Sorry to have to tell you this."

"I have to see for myself." He yelled as he threw the paper down.

"You can't go out yet." Edward told him.

"I don't care about your rules, I need to see for myself." He whined as he grabbed his shoes.

"You don't even know where she is buried." Edward told him.

"I do too; I know exactly where she will be buried." Emmett said as he opened the door.

Edward grabbed the kid's arm, "I can't let you go out you won't be able to control yourself if you smell a human."

"I can do what I want. Besides you and I both know I can win in a fight with you." Emmett screamed with grief on his face. It was obvious to Edward that Emmett wasn't going to back down; Emmett pulled his arm from Edward's grasp and ran out of the door.

Edward ran to the phone. "Go after him." Edward told Rosalie.

"But what am I going to do?" she asked.

"At least watch him, make sure he doesn't do anything that will get us noticed." Edward said as he dialed a number, "Yes, can I speak to Dr. Cullen?" he asked.

Rosalie ran out of the house following behind Emmett's smell.

Emmett had no clue how long or fast he ran as he made it into the grave site where his whole family would be buried, they had this spot put aside so that all relatives could be together. He stopped when he saw his mother's name. "Mom." He whispered as he knelt down. He wanted to cry, he wanted to be able to be human to express how he really felt, and instead he sniffled.

"Emmett." Rosalie muttered coming up next to him. "Is this your mother's grave?" she asked kneeling next to him.

"Yes."

"Sorry that this happened."

"She was so young. She was thirty nine."

Rosalie put her arm around him. "I am so sorry."

Emmett then threw himself at her as he dry sobbed into her shoulder, "I can't believe this. I always thought she would outlive us all. She was such a great person. She always put her kids and husband before herself. She was so selfless." He whimpered as he hugged around Rosalie tighter.

"It's tough." She sat there patting his hair down trying to comfort him.

Emmett felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up to see Carlisle. "Carlisle." He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Carlisle you were a pastor or priest or whatever once, can you pray for my mom?" he asked as he saw Edward behind Carlisle and Esme running up to them.

"I really don't think I can." He whispered.

"Please say something, anything." Emmett pleaded.

"Go ahead." Esme said to Carlisle.

Carlisle tried to think of what to saw as they all bowed there heads, "Dear God, we don't know if you will listen to ones such as ourselves. We never asked for this life and would do anything to go back to being human if possible. Some of us believe that we can still do right in your eyes while others don't believe there is any hope for us and while others don't know what to believe. However, we all understand that everything happens for a reason. We try not to ask for anything but if I can ask you something now it would be that you would help Emmett's mother find you. We hope that she will be safe in your arms and in your care as she has left our world."

Rosalie opened her eyes a little to see Emmett's eyes closed tight as his head was bowed into her shoulder. She pat his shoulder, she looked around at everyone else who had there heads bowed and eyes closed. Even Edward who claimed there was no chance for them to make it right seemed very intent in prayer. She went back to closing her eyes as Carlisle finished.

"We also ask that you watch over Emmett's family, help them to strive and make the most of everything. Help them to find each other in their time of need and help them to find you. And finally, please help our misguided family. We all come from different spots in our lives to live together under one roof. We will see many deaths in our eternity here but please help us to understand that everything you do isn't in vain. We thank you for all that you have done. Amen." He whispered.

Everyone else whispered "amen" as Esme gave Emmett a bouquet of flowers she picked up on the way there.

Emmett looked at the flowers then whispered, "Thanks." He tossed them onto the grave with other fresh flowers, most likely from his family. "Thank you Carlisle, for that." He muttered.

"Anytime."

Emmett sat there looking at the grave, "Can I get a few minutes alone? Then I promise I will go back to the house." He whispered.

"Of course." Carlisle said motioning for the others to follow.

Rosalie was about to get up when Emmett stopped her, "Can you stay Rose?" He asked.

"I thought you wanted to be alone."

"I want to talk to you. It is something important; I have wanted to mention it to you for a while." He picked at the grass.

"Alright."

"Thanks." They shared silence between the two. "Did you know that she always told me I would do great things in my life?"

"Did she?"

"Yeah." He then looked up at Rosalie, "I always went to church with the family and she and pastor there would always tell me that I was destined for my life to come out special, they could tell. I laughed it off, how was I supposed to do anything? I didn't even find a girl at the time…at my age everyone I knew left their family and was having kids, but not me; I wanted to help my family. It didn't help that I never went to school, no respecting father would lend his daughter's hand to me. So I never thought I would find a girl."

"But it is good to help family."

Emmett smiled at that, "Then, the night before my siblings and I decided to go for a hike, my older brother and I got a draft letter in the mail. My brother was excited but I started to cry, I didn't know what I was going to do, I was thinking of going to the military anyways but I didn't want to leave my family right now at their weakest moments. We were all struggling to survive and my parents only had four kids that could help them, the others were too young which meant my mom had to take care of them. My mom saw me crying in a corner in one of the horse's stall. I always went there when I was sad. She walked into the stall and knelt down as she cradled me in her arms." He looked up at Rosalie with a forced smile, "She always cradled me even though I was practically twice her size. My brothers always laughed at me, saying I was too emotional for a male. She cradled me and she asked if she could pray for me. I nodded. You know what that prayer was?"

Rosalie shook her head.

Emmett smiled remembering it word for word, he didn't remember much from his past life. He remembered this as if he was in her arms, at that moment, "I mainly want you to hear the ending but I feel the whole thing is necessary, she said, 'Dear God, we are a family that is hurting both financially and emotionally. We need our father in heaven to get us through the day. Emmett is at a loss at what you want him to do in life. He wants to follow your will whether it is join the army or stay and help out on the farm. Please send him a sign or better yet an angel to show him where he should go and what path to take. Please never let him faultier away from the path that is laid out for him. He is getting older and has yet to find the girl that you made him for. Please help him to find a family that he can be the proud protector of.'" He paused, "The rest isn't important."

Rosalie noticed Emmett playing with the dirt.

"She sat with me as she cleared my tears from my eyes. I never really thought much about God. I never cared to learn about him. I knew he was there but nothing more than that. When I got mauled by that bear, I thought it was the end. I thought that was the sign God sent…" he sighed, "Then you came. I realized then what I got, he didn't send a sign he sent an angel to show me the way, just like my mom asked."

Rosalie was silent for a short time, "I…I can't say that I am an angel."

"I thought you were. I thought you were taking me away from my pain and suffering. I was glad to get away from the pain but I kept asking God to let me stay alive, I wasn't ready to die. Then I got to a conclusion, if this was meant to happen, if I was meant to die, at least" He let out a sniffle, "at least, I got to see a beautiful angel. I guess what I am trying to say is thank you for rescuing me."

Rosalie was stunned; she didn't know what to say.

"You are my angel, Rose." Emmett said looking into her eyes.

Rosalie smiled, "And you are my big bear, Emmett."

He hugged her. "Thank you again for helping me." He then started to walk off, depressed, as Rosalie stared at his mother's grave.

She sighed, "Rest in piece. You raised a fine son and I will make sure nothing happens to him." she whispered, the wind blew around her hair as if to say 'thank you.' She smiled then turned around running past Emmett, "I will race you."

Emmett smiled at hearing her say that, "No fair, you got a head start." He said as he ran after her.

The rest of the family was waiting off in the wood line for the two to finish when they saw the two run by laughing. "I think they are done." Esme said.

"He doesn't seem too beaten up over it." Edward said sarcastically.

Carlisle smiled, "Well he has someone to help him through it."

Emmett was passing Rosalie when he looked back to see her smiling face. "Emmett…" Rosalie was about to speak when Emmett ran into a tree making it seem to explode from his impact. She ran to him as he stood stunned. "I have never seen a vampire run into a tree." She laughed.

He smiled, "First time for everything."

"So true." She said as the two started to run again.

They didn't know if their meeting was a coincidence or God's doing…all they knew was they would end up together soon. It was funny how the worse things in life can lead to the best thing ever.

_**I tried to make it be one of the first times where both sides could pour out their hearts to one another. Sorry it had to be during a death. I always find death scenes to be best where people tell how they are feeling- I don't know why. I know I had them talk about God quite a bit but I didn't know how else to have Emmett mention he thought she was an angel unless if his family went to church- which was very normal for that time period…actually it wasn't until the fifties or sixties when most people stopped going to church all together. Until then, everyone went to church. In fact Wal-Mart which was made by Sam Walton was closed on Sundays until Sam Walton died in 1992 and his sons took over. His sons started opening Wal-Mart on Sundays after his death.**_

_**Please review! **_


	16. The First Baseball Game

_Title: The First Baseball Game_

Everyone was in the living room watching the television when Emmett came into the room. "I am so bored." He said still not used to sitting around like everyone else had.

"What do you propose we do?" Edward asked.

Emmett sighed, "I don't know but we can do something." He said as he slumped down into a chair. Everyone went back to watching the television until Emmett jumped up, "I know! When my siblings and I had nothing better to do we would play baseball! Make some makeshift bases using whatever we could find and getting a stick and a small ball."

"You don't play baseball, you watch it." Rosalie said remembering her family going to watch baseball games. They always got special treatment due to their wealth. She never watched it though; it was more of a place to go so that she could show off her wealth. When she went she would end up reading a new book or magazine.

"No, that's boring; the fun part is being out in the field! Running, getting your heart pumping as you try to steal third base! Your team mates hold their breath as you try to steal that third base and then the pitcher sees you and tries to stop you but it's too late! You got third base and the crowd goes wild!"

"But you won't get your heart pumping."

"Come on, it will be fun. Baseball is America's national religion!"

"That saying came from a man named Morris Cohen and I don't think he would enjoy having his sayings used all the time." Edward said.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"We don't exactly have nine people for each team." Carlisle mentioned.

"We have five! Three vs two." He said, holding up the respective numbers on each hand.

"I will stand out." Esme said, "Never been one for running."

"Come on, it will be fun." Emmett said glad that Esme was starting to think in his way, even if it was standing out.

"I don't see why not. It can't hurt anything." Carlisle said. "It will be nice to do something different."

"Yes!" Emmett said as he jumped up and down. "We need some baseballs."

Esme stood up with Carlisle, "We will go get bats and baseballs." Esme said.

"We will find a field to play in and something to use as bases." Emmett said to them, grinning from ear to ear.

Esme and Carlisle left to go get the supplies as Emmett ran outside. "Are we really doing this?" Rosalie whispered to Edward.

"It can't hurt. Let's humor him; he has changed his lifestyle a lot thanks to being around us. The least we can do is give him one night to do what he wants."

"Come on guys, we need to find a big field!" Emmett yelled from outside.

Rosalie and Edward got up and walked out of the house to help him find a big enough field.

Esme and Carlisle were on their way back home. "Do you think five baseballs would be enough?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, that should be plenty. I doubt we will actually play the whole time anyways."

"This was more expensive then I thought." Esme said looking at the receipt

"What did you expect? Five bats, five baseballs, four gloves." He named everything they purchased. It definitely wasn't cheap.

Esme smiled, "Who knows, maybe we will enjoy it."

Less than an hour later- Everyone was in the field now ready to play.

"Alright, now we need to have teams." Emmett said. "I want to be a coach and I want my team to be…" he tried to think of something good, "Boston Red Sox."

Edward laughed, "I will be the other captain then. I want my team to be Team Better than You."

"That's not a real team." Emmett said.

"This isn't a real game." Edward said back.

"True." He whispered. "Well I want Rosalie on my team." He said to Edward.

Rosalie was overjoyed to be the first one picked, even if there were only two people to be picked from.

"That's fine, Carlisle will be better than Rosalie." Edward said back starting to get very competitive. This kid wanted a game, he was going to give him a game.

Esme was off to the side, "Play nice you guys." She whispered but was ignored.

Emmett smiled as Edward walked up to the base with a bat. "You ready Rose?" he asked looking behind him.

"Sure am." Rosalie said standing behind there makeshift second base with a glove on.

Emmett looked back at Edward, "You ready?"

"Of course." Edward said.

Emmett then threw the ball right at the bat as Edward swung the bat too early. "What was that?" Emmett asked as the ball went flying past Edward, making Carlisle run to catch it.

"I wasn't ready." Edward said. "I thought it was going faster than it was."

Emmett smiled, "Next one coming up." He said as Carlisle threw the ball back to him.

They both eyed each other as Emmett threw the ball again. Edward was able to strike the ball as a loud sound emerged and the wooden bat broke in half and the ball went flying.

"I think we are going to need stronger bats." Esme muttered as the wood chips went flying all over the place.

Edward started to run to first base.

"Get it." Emmett yelled as Rosalie ran to catch it. Rosalie jumped up to catch it as the ball fell out of her gloves. She tore the glove off and then grabbed the ball to throw towards Emmett.

Edward was running to home when he noticed Emmett run up to the base and touch the home base with the ball in his hand.

"How did you…?" Edward asked as he skidded to a stop. "I have always been fast."

"Not fast enough!" He smiled as he touched Edward with the ball. "That was so awesome! I want to try." He said grabbing another bat.

"Alright, I guess we are switching sides." Edward said as he went into the outfield with Carlisle.

"Wait." Emmett said before Edward took position. "I want Esme to throw it; I bet she can throw better than you."

"She doesn't have to throw it, I am capable." Edward said as he was about to pitch.

"No, I just want Esme to do it. Besides you guys are going to need two people out there to be ready after I hit this." He said as he pointed over the trees, "This one is going to sail."

"Yeah, sure." Edward said, "I am still pitching."

"Fine, let it be that way." Emmett said as he prepared to hit the ball.

When Edward threw it, no one even saw the ball go out of his hand when they heard a defining crack as the bat splintered into several pieces and the ball went flying through the air. It surpassed Edward's hit as it kept going.

Emmett smiled as he ran through the bases and made it home before the two even got out of the woods. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme were all cheering when Edward and Carlisle came walking back out of the woods.

"We have a problem." Edward said when he got back.

"What is that?" Esme asked.

Edward held out his hand with a few strands in it, "The ball is shredded, it is everywhere."

"Oh man! I destroyed a baseball! I can be a legend!" Emmett shouted. "I am going to be the next Babe Ruth!"

"So do we win?" Rosalie asked.

"No this isn't over." Edward shot back, "Rosalie, its your turn." He smiled, figuring Rosalie was going to strike out.

Rosalie smiled as Emmett gave her a new bat. "You will do great!" he said to her.

"Thanks."

"She will do great when she strikes out." Edward said, getting even more competitive.

"Shut up Edward, this one is going out of the park." Emmett said to Edward before looking at Rosalie, "Come on, show him that girls can hit just as well." He said cheering her on.

The two stood still as Edward stared down Rosalie, when he threw it, Rosalie swung the bat too early making the ball sail by.

"You were saying?" Edward said as Esme went to retrieve the ball.

"Go on Rose, I know you can get it this time." Emmett said.

Esme came back and threw the ball to Edward.

Edward threw it again, this time Rosalie waited too long as the ball sailed by before she swung. "Darn it." She whispered.

"One more." Edward said smiling.

"Cooome on." Emmett whined, "Just hit the ball."

This time the ball went sailing by as Rosalie finally made contact with the ball and the bat. Rosalie was rounding to third base when Carlisle and Edward had made it out of the woods.

"Stay at third base." Emmett yelled.

Rosalie stopped where she was. The game went on until all five balls and bats were destroyed. It made for a fun night with plenty of laughter. The family had a lot of fun together for the first time in a while.

The next night Carlisle came home looking nervous. Everyone stared at him, "What's wrong?" Edward finally asked.

"Well, you know how we played that baseball game?"

"Yeah." Rosalie said.

"And you know how the bats would break and it made an earsplitting noise."

Everyone nodded.

Carlisle bit his lower lip, "Well, a few people at the hospital thought it was a few gunshots and others thought it was thunder without the rain."

"Oh, what did you say?" Esme asked.

"I said I didn't hear it. I don't think we should play that again on a clear night."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Rosalie said.

"Everyone was talking about it." Carlisle said as the talk show host came back on the radio.

"Hello and welcome to the 8 o'clock show. Today we are here with a weather specialist to explain this odd phenomenon. Yesterday, we heard a few deafening sounds around the state, what could they be? Could this mean the end of human civilization as we know it?"

"Alright, so it is that bad." Rosalie said as they all stayed quiet.

"Let's not do that again." Everyone agreed not wanting to draw attention to themselves in such a big way.

"Too bad, it was a lot of fun." Emmett sighed. He would have to find other ways to entertain himself now. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

_**I don't know much about baseball at all so it was fun to research some things about baseball. Sorry if you aren't a Red Sox fan but I found a lot on Babe Ruth at the time I wanted to write this for and I found that he made his greatest fame while with the Red Sox. So I figured it best that Emmett would make a Babe Ruth comment only if he was a Red Sox fan. Babe Ruth was born 1895-1948. He was huge from 1914-1935. He was one of the first five baseball players to be elected into the baseball hall of fame. Also I felt like it would be neat to have a story explain why they started playing only on stormy nights instead of anytime…**_

_**Please Review and let me know what you thought!**_


	17. Purpose

Title: Purpose

_**Emmett's POV**_

_Everyone has a purpose._

_Everything happens for a reason._

_Everyone will figure out their purpose when time comes_.

I was never much of the philosophical type but I always wondered about my purpose. In fact, in my new family, what was anyone's purpose? Why were we here?

I asked Carlisle who said that our purpose would be to help humans. My only question to this was then why do we run the chance of killing humans every time we come near them. With that, Carlisle was silent; he then said we were different. That was it. He didn't have an answer past that.

Esme's thought on our purpose was unclear, but she decided that her own purpose was to help keep everyone in our family in check. "Without me," she said, "Everyone here wouldn't know what to do. It would be utter chaos." I nodded, yeah sure except Carlisle was around much longer than her. He did just fine on his own. She didn't have to help him then.

When it came time to Edward, he said he didn't know what our purpose was to be here. He said that he decided long ago that we were doomed from the start. Nothing could save us now. That doesn't seem right, everything has a purpose. Why have something that can't turn back? Everything and everyone has their own will so they can do what they want.

If someone does something bad, then they can choose to do good for the rest of their life and be fine. Right?

I took in a deep breath then exhaled. I was sitting on the couch upside down where my head was leaning towards the floor and my legs went up the back of the couch, I watched as I twisted my foot in the air, I loved sitting like this. Although, if anyone saw me like this, I would be yelled at. I closed my eyes as I smiled; I liked being alone once in a while. It was rare in this family.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice as I quickly opened my eyes to see Rosalie smiling at my reaction.

"You know Esme doesn't like feet on her couch." She said nodding towards where my legs where.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"She will know if you get it dirty."

I nodded as I put my hands on the floor and flipped over, landing on my feet. "I enjoy sitting like that when I am thinking."

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself." She smirked, she was really opening up to me. I enjoyed it.

"That wasn't funny." I said looking like I was about to pout.

"Sorry. What are you thinking about?" she asked more seriously.

"I was wondering what our purpose was."

"That's easy, I can tell you that one." She said quickly and seeming quite sure.

"Really?" Finally someone who was sure, someone who didn't have to think about my question.

"Yeah, it's very simple. We were put here to kill. Not to be friends with anyone, but to live a lonely life for all eternity."

What a downer, "Well, that isn't what I was expecting." Did everyone think our life here meant nothing?

"Look around you, what do we eat." She said, "And we can't reproduce; only evil things can't reproduce."

"That's not true, bears can reproduce."

"Yeah, but they even help keep the animal population in check."

"So you think we are all evil?" I asked.

"What good can we do?"

I thought about it, "we…" I was at a blank.

"I know it sounds bleak but fate is cruel."

"I don't think we are meant to be lonely."

"Yeah, it's rare for vampires to be with more than one other."

"But it is normal for vampires to pair up. Everyone gets drawn to someone. Perhaps by fate."

"Well, fate is a fickle bitch."

I had a revelation! "And yet here it is, right in front of us. We are in a huge family together. We were all going to die alone and yet we all somehow found a way to live together, not one of us alone. We are drawn together by our ideas of love, family, and our diet." I said to her. Maybe I knew more than I thought I did. "Our family is strong and we grow together. We help each other out. We do everything to live a good life. Maybe that's our purpose!" I said excitedly, finally I figured it out. "Thanks Rose!" I said giving her a hug.

"You're crushing me." She said trying to pry me off.

"Sorry." I let go. I walked out of the house excited to figure it out. I was excited to finally realize why I was here.

Little did I know that I had changed Rose's thought of our purpose. I didn't realize that I was the reason why she started to believe that we were meant to love and be loved. I was the cause of her opening up after so many years of her staying shut.

I'm the reason she started to care for her family once again.

_**I normally don't cuss but I love the line, "Fate is a fickle bitch." If you are a Lost fan, you will recognize it as a Ben Linus quote! That guy is a great character! (This is my disclaimer for that saying if you didn't know) I don't normally put up a disclaimer when I make these stories cuz I see it as obvious cuz if I owned Twilight- I can assure you that all this would happen in the book and the plot for the book would be a lot different. Not to mention it's under the Twilight section. But I can't assume that people will know where I got the saying from =) **_

_**No history lesson cuz there's nothing here to tell you about. If you have any ideas or anything with history you are curious with- let me know and I will do some research. (I love research!) **_

_**Oh and one more thing (yeah I'm writing a lot) jillianerin commented on chapter 13 asking how Emmett would be able to say he would like to video tape the wolves if the Cullens had just gotten their first tv. Would they even know what a video camera was? I decided to do some research, I can say that they would know what a video camera was because that's what was used to make the television shows, however, back when the television first came around- the cameras couldn't record, it just send the signal to the television. America (which is where I am assuming the Cullens are) didn't learn about television until it was out for almost ten years. I thought this was crazy to find out because we always see America as the first for everything but it's not the case. But video cameras that can record wasn't popular in the household until the 80s so, all in all, I am saying, I was in the wrong by having Emmett say he wanted to record them and most likely didn't catch that because I was in school at the time and was trying to quickly give another chapter. Thanks for catching that and if you ever have any questions or if I do get my facts wrong (I do use the internet for most of my research) please let me know.**_

_**Please review!**_


	18. Care to Dance?

_Title: Care to Dance?_

Rosalie was sitting on the couch watching the television as Emmett was running in and out of the house. She would look up to see him run in empty handed and then run out with fabrics. She then saw him run in and run out with huge flood lights. He then came in and out with colored tissue paper.

Rosalie finally got curious when he ran in again she finally asked, "What are you doing?"

"Don't look yet, it's a surprise." He said excitedly as he ran out with carpeting.

"Are you moving out?" she asked as she stood up and watched him run back in.

"Just don't look." He said as he ran through the house again. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Edward." Rosalie yelled as she walked up the stairs and went into his room. "What is Emmett up too?"

"Sorry Rose, Emmett already made me promise not to tell."

Rosalie turned around to go ask Esme.

"He had her promise too." Edward said toward her.

Rosalie growled as she walked back down the stairs. She started to walk into the living room looking for Emmett, "Emmett you are going to tell me what you are doing before I…" she paused when she heard some music outside. "Is that the nutcracker?" she whispered as she finally opened the door to see a brightly colored dance area. It had reds, blues, yellows and even some greens mixed in. The tissue paper had given the color. Emmett stood to the side with his arms behind him; he was dressed in a very proper suit that was obviously too small for him.

"You did all this?" Rosalie asked looking around, stunned by what she saw.

"Yes, I even had the idea. I know it isn't a real ballroom but I figured it will do for now. I said I owe you a dance." He then whispered under his breath, "They still won't let me leave here."

Rosalie laughed, "It's fine." She muttered while looking around. "Let me just change one thing." She said smiling.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Hold on." Rosalie said as she ran into the house. She came out in the blue dress Emmett had gotten her not long ago. She twirled in it.

Emmett's mouth dropped, "You look gorgeous now…not that you didn't before but now you look even better. I mean…" He was tripping over his words.

"You are digging your grave even deeper every time you speak." She whispered as she walked over to him.

"Care to dance?" he asked, holding out a hand.

"I thought you would never ask." She smiled as she put out her hand. They proceeded to twirl to the music. As they were dancing, they started a conversation, "Where did you get the suit from?"

"It was Edward's but I don't think he is going to be able to wear it again, I already broke the sleeves on it. He is way too scrawny."

"Finally, I'm not the only one who says that." She sighed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be able to go get fit for my own suit."

"Let me know what color and fabric and Esme and I will help make one."

"Really? You know how to make clothes?"

"Yeah, Esme showed me how. She made that suit you are wearing right now."

"Oh, I hope she doesn't mind that I am stretching out the fabric."

Rosalie giggled, "No, she won't but Edward will throw a fit when he gets it back. Just between you and me, he seems a little feminine." She whispered.

"Wow, so I'm not the only one who caught that?"

"I can still hear you." Edward yelled from in the house making them both giggle.

"I am surprised they don't have much faster paced songs. It would be nice to break from the monotonous slow songs they always have." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I agree."

They both stayed silent, then Emmett whispered, "I may have forgotten to tell you, you are the most gorgeous woman on this Earth." Emmett said as he dipped her.

"No I believe you said that already." She laughed.

"Well then let me reiterate by saying it again." He cooed.

"Something tells me you are trying to win me over." She smiled.

"Is it working?"

Rosalie thought about it for a second, "Yes, it is."

"I'm glad to hear that." He said as they stopped when the song was done. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "May I show the lady to her house?" he asked bowing to her.

"This lady isn't ready to go home." She said as she batted her eye lashes.

"What do you want to do?" he asked confused. "I think it is always a gentleman's job to bring a lady home after a night of dancing."

"You can bring her home after she goes on a walk." She started to walk toward the woods.

"Well I better come along, no need for you to get hurt." He said as he followed behind her. "What if a bear happens to stumble upon you?"

Rosalie chuckled.

"Where are we going anyway?" Emmett asked after an hour of walking.

"You will see. Now it's my turn to surprise you." She said happily as they climbed a few cliffs.

After two more hours, Rosalie stopped. Emmett was right behind her as he saw the sun coming up. The silhouette of Rosalie made him gasp.

She turned back at him smiling, "I always come out here when the sun is rising. It is so peaceful." She said sitting down. "You can see a stream below and cities as far as the eye can see."

"It's so beautiful out here." Emmett said sitting down. They stayed there as the sun came out and shined down on the people who were getting up and going to work. "Do you ever miss being human?" He asked putting an arm around Rosalie.

"Yes."

"Would you become human again if you ever had the chance?" Emmett asked as he looked around.

Rosalie sighed, "I think I would."

"Why is that?"

"Well, all I ever wanted was a husband and kids. I have been a vampire now for quite a few years and I can't find someone that is a vampire who feels the same way I do. And even if I did, I can't have kids." She sighed, "What I would give to be able to have a child." She said as she dropped a rock from the cliff.

"Well." Emmett said trying to think of the best way to say it, "I can't give you a child but I would love to be able to prove myself to you. To prove that I could be what you are looking for. I can't prove I will always do the right thing, God knows I always do something to mess everything up and I know you are scared of my strength but I can promise that I will never hurt you on purpose and if I ever hurt you on accident let me know and I will jump right off this cliff and find a way to kill myself."

Rosalie smiled at his joke, "Well, let me think about it. I am not in the right time of my life for a man to be permanent. Give me another month or so. I kind of have plans going on within the past six years."

"What plans?"

"Nothing, forget about it. Just give me another month and I will be able to say yes to your offer." She said giving him a kiss on his cheek and then she got up.

Emmett sighed as he watched her walk back, she was holding something in but he didn't know what. He got up and followed behind her. At least his plan to get her to open up more to him was a success.

_**HISTORY LESSON! The first record album to come out was in 1909 and was priced at 101 dollars if you used the current exchange between the 1900's and today. The first one was the Nutcracker Suite which was a four album set. Most of the albums were what we call classical music and that was it. Later they had what we call the oldies which was a big turn around. Although, it wasn't until the rock ages (around the 70's) that they actually spent time on there albums and made sure they had the songs people wanted to hear. By that time they held about thirty minutes of music on each side and had a better quality. The compact disk (CD) wasn't brought out commercially until 1982; it then made a big hit and made all record albums obsolete. It's hard to think that almost thirty years ago, CDs were new and now we have MP3's…**_

_**Please review!**_


	19. Hold Me

_Title: Hold Me_

Edward was chasing Rosalie down the stairs, "You aren't doing this." He yelled as she went to get her purse. Emmett looked up from the book he was reading.

"I can do what I want." She yelled back as she grabbed the keys from the table.

"I won't allow you to finish this, you will regret it later." Edward yelled. Emmett walked up to them trying to get into the conversation.

"It has been twelve years and I haven't regret any of it yet." She yelled.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, feeling like he was left out of something.

"Nothing that concerns you." Rosalie said to him then turned back to Edward, "nor you."

Carlisle had left for the night to go to work at the ER and Esme went out to run some errands so no one else was there to help talk her out of it.

"What doesn't concern me?" Emmett asked.

"Don't worry about it." Rosalie said in a hugh as she grabbed a bag with a hanger coming out of the top.

"I can't let you do this." Edward said. "I allowed you to get four out of your system, get some sense into you."

"I only have one more and I dedicated myself to this." Rosalie said as she opened the door. "One more and that's it."

"Dedicated to what?" Emmett asked.

"Go ahead tell him." Edward said, "He has the right to know. Let him know how imperfect his 'angel' is."

"I never said I was perfect and I don't have to tell anyone." Rosalie yelled slamming the door making it fall off its hinges.

"Uhm Edward, what's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, she can tell you later." Edward went to the phone and started to punch in the number for Carlisle's office. "Is Dr. Carlisle Cullen there?"

Emmett watched and waited.

"Hey Carlisle. She is off again. Yeah, last person. She had plans for five more weeks but she decided sporadically to do it tonight after this morning. I don't know why…I know she will kill him."

"Who is him?" Emmett asked confused.

Edward ignored him, listening to Carlisle. "Yeah, alright, I will just let her go. I know I wouldn't be able to stop her once she got there. Yes, I will hope she doesn't either." He hung up the phone.

"What is going on?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, just watch television." Edward said as he went to his room and slammed his door.

Emmett knew he couldn't leave the house but he had to know what was going on. He ran out the door before Edward could stop him. Emmett went running down the road as he smelled the way Rosalie was going.

He ran along houses until he saw Rosalie walk into a florist shop and come out with a bouquet of flowers. He stopped when she grabbed the bag from her back seat and went into an ally to change. Rosalie came out in a gorgeous white dress. She looked so amazing. She grabbed a few bobby pins and pinned her hair back. She looked just like a bride. He watched as she got back into the car and drove a few streets over and parked. She then got out and walked a few blocks over and looked around before walking into a house that was completely dark.

Emmett was surprised to see her hold up a few different pictures, one of a man with a woman and two kids. From what he saw, he assumed the kids were under six years of age. He couldn't believe how great his eye sight was from this distance. She smashed the photograph as she whispered, "Only the guy. The others have nothing on you." She sat on the bed waiting.

Emmett was trying to figure out what she was waiting for until a car pulled up. The family from the picture got out of the car and started to walk toward the house. "No." Emmett whispered as the man opened the door. Emmett then realized what she was planning.

He watched from the roof across the street as the man turned on the light in his bedroom, "Who are you?" he yelled.

"You don't remember me?" she yelled, "Maybe this will help." She ripped the sleeve of her dress down. "Not enough?" She pulled him into the room closing the door and locking it so that the family couldn't get in.

"No." Emmett would have started to cry if he could. He heard the wife and kids banging on the door, trying to help the man. Not his Rosalie, she was so sweet, so caring, she was his angel. She brought him from his pain and gave him everything he wanted. She wouldn't do something so…so heinous.

"Rose? I thought you were dead?" The man screeched.

"You will wish I am dead by the time I am done with you." She yelled as she smashed the flowers over his head and ripped his shirt. "Do you know how it feels to be thrown down by the one you love? Do you know what it feels like to be pushed back and forth and feel like no one cares about you?" She yelled as she threw him against a wall.

"I don't understand Rose, baby, we had everything and then you left."

"I left?" she yelled, "I left? I didn't leave, you went out drinking with your friends the night before we were to wed. You got drunk and beat me. Your friends took part. You didn't find it odd that all of them died?" she yelled.

"No I did but…" He tried to explain himself.

"No buts, you are going to wish you were the one in my place that day." Rosalie grabbed a thin string that she had hidden inside the dress. "I have been preparing for this day. I made sure that I can resist eating you, after all your blood would just taint me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked trying to get off the floor.

"Oh I didn't tell you, when you left me to die. Carlisle, the doctor, found me. He knew I was going to die so he turned me into a vampire. That's right, I drink blood to survive. You should be grateful; you will be my last human kill ever." She yelled as she put the thin wire around his neck. He tried to grab at the thin wire but all he did was choke. "Be glad I can't stab you to death." She said angrily. "There are so many fitting ways for you to die. Unfortunately I can't torture you."

Emmett had to hold his breath even from this distance, he had to try and control himself to not go after the man. Emmett looked down the street to see cops coming. He then looked back at the window. Rosalie must have heard them coming too as she quickly end his life and ran out of the building through a window. Instead of going toward the car though, she went in the opposite way. She ran down another way and ran into the woods. Emmett followed trying to catch up to her. He was glad to get out of the town; he could tell now why they kept him away. It was all such a tantalizing smell.

He finally found her huddled under a tree. She was silently sobbing dry tears. "What was that?" he asked.

She looked up horrified when she saw Emmett, "You were watching?"

"Sorry, I was curious what you were up too." He said to her.

"That man was the man I told you about, the man I was courted by. He hurt me. He is the reason why I am like this."

Emmett came close to her. "You know? Even in a torn wedding dress with your hair everywhere, you look amazing." He forced a smile.

"I felt horrible doing that to his kids. Now they won't have a father." She whispered. "But I couldn't turn back."

"There is always time to turn back." He sat down next to her.

Rosalie shook her head, "No he ruined my life. I couldn't let that go."

"I don't think he ruined anyone's life." Emmett whispered and put his arm around her.

"How can you say that?" she asked.

"Well if you did marry him and you didn't become a vampire, then I never would have met you. And if I never met you then I would be dead right now. I am alive…well sort of, thanks to you."

Rosalie looked up at him, it was true.

"Just remember, there's always time to look back."

Rosalie laughed, "Do you think I took it too far?" she asked with a forced smile.

"I thought the wedding dress was a nice touch." He joked.

"I did, didn't I?" she asked embarrassed now.

"Kinda." He whispered, "And here I was thinking that you were innocent."

"Nah, there's a whole side of me you never saw." She smiled looking at him slyly.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while as they slowly moved closer to each other. They didn't know exactly what they were doing but for some reason, they felt like it was the right thing to do. Rosalie then shot up when they heard dog's barking. "What's that?" Emmett asked

"Damnit, they sent the k-nine unit. Come on." She whispered as she ran through the woods.

Emmett followed close behind, "What are we doing?" he asked.

"Adverting them away from me." She said as she ran into a river. Emmett followed close behind. "Sorry about having to get undressed in front of you." She said quickly before tearing off the wedding dress in front of Emmett. "That will confuse them." She said as she swam under water and went up stream. Emmett followed her into the water. When the sun was breaking over the water, they both came to the surface at a completely different part of the river.

"Do you know where we are now?" Emmett asked looking around.

Rosalie looked around; "I think home is that way." She pointed in a direction as they swam out of the water. "I should have known to leave an extra pair of clothes somewhere along this river." She said as she walked out of the water.

Emmett stopped when he saw her get out of the water. She was so amazing, so beautiful, so everything he could want.

"Come on Emmett." Rosalie said when he stopped in the water.

"Sorry." He said shaking his head as he got out.

Rosalie cocked her eyebrows, "In front of me mister." She said as she made him get in front of her.

Emmett laughed, "Yes, ma'am." He joked as he walked in front of her, not getting that one image out of his mind.

"Don't you dare be thinking of what you saw." Rosalie yelled at him.

"Of course not." He laughed as he kept going. He then took his shirt off and threw it behind him. "Go ahead and put that on. That way, I won't accidentally see you again." He joked.

Rosalie smiled holding the shirt, "thank you." She put it on quickly. "This thing is huge on me."

"Can I look now?" Emmett asked as he started to look behind him.

"Yeah, your shirt covers plenty." Rosalie laughed as Emmett turned around to see Rosalie in a huge button up shirt.

"Wow, even in a shirt twenty times your size you still look amazing." He whispered.

"Stop it."

"So how far are we from the house?" Emmett asked.

"A days walk or two hours if we run."

"I think I prefer walking." Emmett said as he grabbed her hand.

"I was thinking that same thing." She whispered as they walked through the trees. "Look, larks." She said happily as she saw the birds up in the tree.

"I could go for something right now." He said licking his lips.

"You did really well near that town." She whispered.

"You think so?" Emmett asked happily.

"Yeah, you didn't go after anyone. That's a hard thing to do. Lets get home first and then we can go hunting. Everyone is going to be worried for us."

When they got back Carlisle looked upset, Esme looked worried and Edward looked like he was about to gag. Emmett had a pretty good idea why Edward looked like that. It probably had something to do with his mind reading and the fact that Emmett couldn't get a certain picture of a certain someone from earlier today out of his head.

Carlisle shook his head gently as the two came walking up to the house. Esme was about to run to the two so that she could give them a hug when Carlisle put his hand in front of her.

Rosalie stopped, now she knew she was in trouble. She hid behind Emmett, not that it would do much good.

"Rosalie, can I have a word with you?" Carlisle asked.

Rosalie looked toward the ground as she played with her hands, trying to think of a way to get around this. She couldn't think of anything, "Yes Carlisle." She whispered.

"Come inside, the rest of you go off and do something, perhaps bring Emmett for a hunt, it looks like he could use one." Carlisle said just wanting them away from the house.

"I am going to stay here." Esme said to Carlisle. He nodded; he couldn't go against his wife.

Edward sighed, he always had to get into the middle of this. "Come on Emmett." He whispered as he walked toward the wood line.

Rosalie stood there as Emmett followed Edward out toward the woods.

"Come inside." Carlisle said again to Rosalie.

Rosalie walked inside at a very human pace trying to buy as much time as possible. Carlisle closed the door behind him as all three were standing in the living room. "Can I change first?" Rosalie asked realizing she was still in Emmett's shirt.

"No, I think we need to talk." Carlisle said. He walked over to the radio where he turned it on. They were still talking about the brutal murder of the man that was in front of his kids and wife.

"They are lying, it was not in front of his kids and wife. I locked the door so that it would be just us two." Rosalie said in self defense.

Carlisle turned the radio off as he went into the kitchen.

Rosalie stood along side Esme for a few seconds. Esme pushed her to have her follow Carlisle, she walked into the other room to see Carlisle sitting at the table with his head in his hands. "I can't have you keep doing this." He whispered.

"What did it matter? He was the last one I promise." Rosalie said.

"That isn't what I mean. Rosalie, everyone else if they kill a human they feel regret do you feel regret right now?"

"Yeah." Rosalie said what she knew Carlisle wanted to hear.

"Be honest." He said.

Rosalie sighed, "No, I don't. But how can I when…"

"It doesn't matter what the others did to you. I saved you; you just ended another man's life."

"They would have ended mine." Rosalie said in her defense again.

"But they didn't."

"but…"

"Have you ever thought of fate or destiny?"

"If that was the case then fate really screwed me over." Rosalie said.

"Rose, look around you. You have a caring family now. We know you miss your human life but we are trying to all make up for it."

"I know but I still can't say that if destiny is real that it made the right decision for me."

"If you hadn't been changed, then Edward would have been alone with no one close to his age to talk to."

"Not like he cares about me anyways." Rosalie said folding her arms.

"That's not true; he was worried sick about you the other day."

Esme came in, "We were all worried."

"No reason to be, I knew what I was doing."

"What about Emmett, what if he couldn't control himself?"

"But he did. My life is meaningless because of that good for nothing jerk. The least I could do was end his life."

"Think of what would've happened to Emmett if you were never changed." Carlisle said.

Rosalie got hit back by that. He would have died by the bear; he would have never had the chance he needed. She then recovered, "You can't say that my purpose of being changed was so that Emmett could be changed." She said.

"I was changed without wanting to; we all were changed without wanting to." Carlisle said. "I know Emmett cares deeply for you."

"No, you can't really think that. I can't be around a man right now."

Carlisle was getting frustrated with the Rosalie's try to make it sound like she was always the victim. "We know he has been courting you, we aren't stupid." Carlisle yelled at the girl as he slammed his fist into the table.

"I…" Rosalie couldn't say anything.

"Carlisle, tell her the reason you changed her." Esme said.

"It was because he felt pity on me. We have been through this before." Rosalie said.

Esme looked down to the ground.

"Isn't it obvious?" Carlisle asked getting up. "I tried to get you to be with Edward. I figured he would like to have a female friend, and I was hoping that you guys would become more…but all you two did was fight like little kids, like siblings. Then you asked me to change Emmett." He said calming down.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rosalie asked.

"I realized that I couldn't choose fate myself. I tried to make you two become more than friends, isn't it obvious?"

Rosalie thought back to how Carlisle always treated the two, always leaving them alone together, always making the two go out to the town together, always making the two hunt together, and how he never bugged the two if they were in a room together. "You…you thought you could put us together."

"Yes, but I was wrong, you see fate changed things. It is proof that you can't decide who you will be with. It is already set."

"So you really think Emmett and I will be a good pair?" Rosalie asked shocked thinking back to earlier where they almost kissed.

"I don't know any more that you do. Not if you guys are going to go on killing sprees together." Carlisle whispered.

"That will be the last person I kill, I promise." Rosalie said.

"I can't believe you brought Emmett out there, what if he lost control? We would have all been in trouble."

"I didn't know he followed me until I was leaving the scene." Rosalie said, "I never meant for him to come with me. I didn't want him to see that."

Carlisle looked like he was still upset as Esme went up to him and hugged him, "Calm down." She whispered.

Carlisle shook his head, "Fine." He said. "Go do whatever."

Rosalie waited later that night for the two men to get home. Edward walked through the door not believing that Rosalie wasn't in any trouble. "This is a load of crap." Edward said. "She needs to be in trouble."

"What do you want?" Carlisle asked, "Want me to ground her?"

"Do something; don't let her go like that. She killed someone without any remorse."

"We already talked." Carlisle said.

"Obviously talking doesn't work. You tried that before." He yelled.

Emmett walked next to him, "Hey man, calm down leave her alone. She went through a lot."

"I don't need to hear this from you." Edward said going upstairs and shutting his door.

Emmett walked over to Rosalie and sat on the couch next her. "Long day?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you can say that." Rosalie whispered. "How was the hunt?" she asked him.

"I think I am starting to take a liking to bears." He laughed, "Nice to know I can get rid of something that at one time tried to kill me."

Rosalie looked away realizing that was how she just acted.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean it that way." He said.

"Don't worry about it." she said to him. "Glad you like to take down a specific animal. Carlisle said it is a good habit to get into. It makes hunting animals more enjoyable."

"Yeah it does." Emmett whispered as the two sat on the couch.

Rosalie couldn't help but think back on today, her and Edward? What would that have been like? Then it hit her, she could be with Emmett. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Can I ask you a question Emmett?"

"Anything."

"Can you hold me for a bit?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure." Emmett went over to where she was seated on the couch and gently picked her up and allowed her to sit on his lap.

Rosalie put her head into the crook of his neck. She started to let out dry tears as she appeared to want to cry. "I feel horrible." She mumbled. "So horrible. I thought I would be better. I thought that I could get over him by doing that."

Emmett didn't know what to say as he pat her back.

She finally started to calm down after a short bit of time.

"Feel better?"

"Much better. Thanks." She said as she closed her eyes and felt the gentle pats on her back.

_**Hope that's a decent story! I can't remember if there was a timeline for Rosalie to kill the men so I made one up. If there is I'm sorry for this but I just didn't know and didn't know where to look to find it. **_

_**ALSO! I have some interesting news! This story was nominated for some sort of award. If you enjoy this story then you can go to www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com (obviously take out the dots and put in .) And the category is under "The grizzly and the rose awards" which from what I got is a nomination for the best Rosalie/Emmett story. I have never been nominated for any type of award so I don't know exactly how it works but it would be interesting to say that I won a random award. **_

_**No history lesson today :/ There wasn't much here as far as history goes…it was more of a fluff than anything. **_

_**Please review!**_


	20. Here for You

_Title: Here for You_

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch listening to the radio while they were reading separate books.

"I am telling you, this is ridiculous to have to do something you weren't made to do. We were meant to eat humans so why are we eating animals?" Edward asked as he stormed to the front door.

Carlisle followed behind, "Look, Edward, I know you don't like to have to eat animals and you would like to see many killers be brought to justice. I understand that you don't believe we can't do good but you have to understand if you leave it won't go well."

Edward laughed, "Yeah, well this isn't going to go well here. Rosalie had the right idea, kill those who are evil. If you kill them then there won't be any more humans killing each other."

"You will be no better than any of the other guys."

"I will be better than them; I won't be killing innocent people." Edward said grabbing his coat.

Carlisle sighed, "If you walk out that door and do this then I won't be able to accept you back until you finish."

"That's fine." Edward said opening the door.

Rosalie jumped off the couch and ran to the door, "Edward, don't do this."

"And here comes Rosalie to try and stop me. You can't say anything you killed five people for no reason." Edward said back.

"I had a reason." Rosalie yelled back.

Edward smiled, "I do too."

"Please don't leave us."

Edward smiled, "I have had the best record so far. I am right up there with Carlisle. Everyone else here has killed at least one human and everyone turned a blind nose but I want to do what we were meant to do then everyone is against it?"

"This is different." Esme said, "You know what you are doing. You aren't going to mess up."

Edward looked down as if debating her words, "No, I have to do it." he said as he left the house. "I can get rid of the serial killer that they are talking about repeatedly."

Esme sighed, "What should we do?"

"There is only one thing we can do. Wait for him to come around and come back. When he comes back, we will accept him with open arms." Carlisle said.

Rosalie looked worried as she sat back down. Emmett put an arm around her, trying to console her.

Days turned into weeks and then the weeks turned to months, still there was no sign of Edward returning. Everyone was gloomy in the house; they didn't want to think that each time they turn on the radio and hear about another murder, it could potentially be their family member who was causing this.

Emmett walked past Edward's deserted room as he heard one key being played. He stopped at the door and heard the same key on the piano being hit in a sad lonely way. He opened the door slowly and looked into the room to see Rosalie hitting one of the keys. She had her head hung low as she hit the key.

"Can I ask what's going on?" Emmett asked as he walked in.

"I miss him." she whispered as she continued to hit the key.

"Everyone misses him. You heard Carlisle, he will come around eventually."

"I know but what if something happens to him before that? I am worried for him."

Emmett sat down next to Rosalie, "Rose, I'm sure he will come around."

"But, he was the only one I could talk to. Carlisle and Esme had each other but when I was changed, I felt awkward around the two- they were so happy but Edward, he was like me. He was alone." Rosalie started to look off into the distance, "He has always been here for me. He talked to me when I was afraid; he talked to me when I was happy. He told me about this exact key. The one I am hitting, it is the C minor key. Instrumentalists use it when they are sad or want the music to sound upsetting. He was teaching me to play."

"How about this?" Emmett put an arm around her shoulders, "if you promise to cheer up, then I can promise you that I will be in your life forever. That means that you can have one person to rely on, one person that will never leave you no matter what." He said holding her chin so that she was looking in his eyes.

"You mean it?" she whispered. "You really promise to always be around?"

Emmett nodded, "I wanted to do this under better circumstances but Rosalie, I have known you now for nine months. These past nine months have been the best of my life. I have done so much with you that I normally would never do. I understand that vampires live a long time but I want to know for sure that you will be there with me the whole time. I don't want to lose you. I want you to know that I will always be there for you and I want to know you will be there for me as well."

"Emmett…" Rosalie started to say.

Emmett put a finger up, "Now as I sit here with you I want to ask a very important question, I don't know if being a vampire means anything different but either way, will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a ring from his back pocket.

"Where did you get it from?" Rosalie asked, "You still can't leave the house."

"I had Carlisle and Esme go and get it. I told them what I wanted and they found it." he whispered as he still held it out for her.

"We have only known each other for nine months."

"Nine amazing months." He smiled back.

Rosalie chuckled, "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked as she held out her left hand.

"Thank you." Emmett laughed putting it on her left hand. "This means a lot to me."

"It means the world." Rosalie said back. They both hugged each other. So the circumstances were a little off but somehow it would all work out.

It had to work out.

_**Please Review!**_


	21. The Camera

_Title: The Camera_

Rosalie looked outside her window to see Emmett sitting cross legged on the ground, playing with something. She went out of the house to figure out what was going on.

Rosalie stood next to him as he fidgeted with something with his back turned to her. He seemed not to notice she was there. She balanced on her heels as she waited for him to notice, "What are you doing?" she finally asked.

Emmett looked over his shoulder, "Playing with this thing I found in the storage room out back. I can't figure out what it is."

Rosalie walked around to the front of him. "It's our camera." Rosalie said as she picked it up. "I was wondering which house they left this at."

"Really? I have never seen one in person. My parents thought they were the work of the devil. Something that could kill you."

Rosalie nodded. "Nope just a basic camera."

"My parents were crazy." Emmett said as he played with the tripod.

"Here let me help." Rosalie quickly placed it together and had the tripod put together.

"Wow, that was quick."

"Yeah, it's easy once you know how to put it together. Do you want to see it in action?"

"Can I?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Of course." Rosalie laughed. "Let me go get a photo plate so that we can get a picture."

Emmett looked the camera over as Rosalie ran off.

She was back within seconds, "Alright, I need to put it in the camera. Luckily it isn't sunny out here so there is less chance of it getting ruined by the sun."

Emmett smiled as Rosalie put the plate into the camera.

"Give me a second. This is an older model camera so bare with it." She said as she focused the camera. "Go stand near that tree." Rosalie said pointing to a tree about twenty feet away.

Emmett went over and stood right in front of it, "Is this good?" He asked.

"Perfect, stay right there." Rosalie smiled as she focused the camera. "Now you have to stand still for ten minutes." She said about to open the camera.

"Why don't you stand in the picture too?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie nodded, "Sure, we can both stand there." She quickly set the timer on and then ran to the tree.

Emmett was looking over at Rosalie who was standing next to him waiting for the timer to go off.

Emmett went next to her as he put his arm around her waist nervously, hoping that she wouldn't mind.

Rosalie surprised him as she put her arm around him the best she could then leaned her head into him.

They smiled as the timer went off. The next ten minutes were peaceful as they both stood perfectly still.

Esme looked out her window to see the two standing under the tree. She smiled at the two. She knew from the start that they liked each other. "Such a cute couple." She whispered going back to finish gathering up the dirty clothes. She opened Emmett's room to find clothes scattered everywhere. "And yet, if they stay together, Rosalie will have a huge child on her hands." She said as she went around picking up all of the scattered clothing.

Once they were married this would be interesting.

_**So…I wrote this a while back but never wrote my history lesson. I had to look it up all over again, so I hope you like it. (History Lesson) The first camera ever known was called camera obscura. It contained a dark chamber where light is sent through a convex lens, forming an external object onto glass. That's right, the first cameras had glass, hint the photo plate I mentioned up here. The first practical portable camera was built in 1685. These however, were not permanent photographs and would fade away over time. In 1826, the first permanent photograph was built. 1920 was the starting of electronic video camera tubes which took the cameras from needing photographing plates to film and later to digital cameras. I remember when digital cameras first came out, they were the most awesome things ever when I was little. **_

_**I took a photographing course and there are many old photographs from the civil war and world war periods where the glass was demanded to be broken so that Americans wouldn't be able to see the brutality behind war in fear that no one would be for the war if they knew what happened out there. If you ever see a photograph with a huge crack, that's where the photograph was busted. Of course, they were leaked out and just as they feared many Americans were against war after seeing the devastation caused by it. **_

_**Please review!**_


	22. A Moment like This

_**Song Used: A Moment Like this**_

_**Artist: Kelly Clarkson**_

_Title: A Moment like This_

_**What if I told you  
it was all meant to be? **_

I took a deep breath as I put the white dress over my body. Esme helped to zip up the back as I took a deep breath.

"You look beautiful!" She smiled at me. Everyone knew I was nervous.

_**Would you believe me?  
Would you agree?**_

I put the veil over my curled hair. Esme had helped me curl it last night. Today was the big day. The veil fell over my face as I placed the gloves on each hand.

"Am I doing the right thing?" I asked her.

"I am sure of it." Esme said back.

_**It's almost that feelin  
that we've met before.**_

I have never come this close to being with someone for eternity. Even when I was engaged so long back, it wasn't this exciting, this scary. I grabbed the bouquet that was waiting for me at the door. I stood there with Carlisle next to me as I took a deep breath.

_**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
when I tell you love has come here and now **_

The doors opened. It was a small wedding. Carlisle was passing me off and Esme was my bridesmaid. I felt bad though, Emmett didn't have anyone for him. He didn't seem to mind as he stood at the alter waiting for me.

The pastor was shocked that we wanted a full wedding with just us four. Emmett and I were going to elope but Carlisle and Esme said they would prefer us to have our wedding as traditional as possible.

How traditional can we be? We were all vampires?

This was our binding trust. Two rings, two hearts (metaphorically speaking), two lives, one eternity, one future._**  
**_

Carlisle wrapped his arm in mine as we started to walk down the aisle to the music from an older woman in a corner of the room. It wasn't as good as what Edward or I could play but it was good enough.

_**A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this **_

I looked past my veil at the broad shouldered guy that I was going to share the rest of my eternity with. What more could I ask for?_**  
Some people search forever  
for that one special kiss**_

I wished I could cry. I couldn't believe this. After I was changed, I thought the rest of my life was over. I stood there in front of Emmett, both of us staring at each other. The veil and others around were the only things holding us back from kissing.

"You look beautiful." Emmett whispered as he took my hand and we stood in front of the pastor. _**  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this**_

My name changed that night, but more importantly my life changed. When I said "I do." I felt for a brief second like I could cry. I felt like I was human, like I could do whatever I had to do._**  
Everything Changes  
but beauty remains  
something so tender  
I can't explain**_

Emmett then muttered "I do." As my smile brightened. Was this really happening or was I really dead? I couldn't decide._**  
well I may be dreamin  
but still lie awake  
can we make this dream last forever  
and I'll cherish all the love we share**_

"You may kiss the bride." With that, Emmett lifted my veil over my face as we leaned into each other. He wasted no time as he hugged me to him and we shared the longest kiss imaginable. It was so much fun to know that I finally had someone that I could agree with and rely on. Maybe we wouldn't agree all the time but most of the time.

We backed from each other after kissing for at least three and a half minutes. _**  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this **_

We hooked arms together as we walked down the aisle. I was now Rosalie Lillian McCartney. I laughed at that thought. Carlisle and Esme clapped for us. We got to the doors of the church and Emmett stopped me and gave me another kiss as Esme and Carlisle clapped louder. If only we could have more people around, I wanted my family to be there when I got married but according to my family, I'm dead. Little did they know I was having the best day of my life right now!

_**Some people search forever  
for that one special kiss**_

We walked out to the limo that was parked outside. It had a 'Just Married' sign in the back of the window. Emmett pushed the limo driver away and held the door open for me.

_**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this  
**_

"Thank you Emmett." I said to him._**  
Could this be the reign of love above  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
so let me tell you this  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this  
**_

Emmett walked in behind me as the limo driver closed the door. We were off. We had a special house that Carlisle had bought for us for our wedding gift. I couldn't wait to see it._****_

I looked over at Emmett as he looked back at me. We had both been through one life and were now on our second chances. This life wasn't what we wanted, nobody says they want to be a vampire when they grow up but it happens._**  
Some people spend two lifetimes  
for a moment like this **_

The limo stopped in front of a huge house that was out in the woods. I stared in awe of it. It was huge. _**  
Some people search forever  
for that one special kiss.**_

We walked out of the limo and Emmett picked me up bridal style carrying me into the house. Once inside he set me down as we looked around, everything was fully furnished. We looked around and then back at each other._**  
oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this**_

We held onto each other as he started to spin me around, we were dancing in the living room. Was this really it? Could life really be this good when I was already a monster?

I don't know how long we danced in the living room but we finally stopped, we decided to go check out the other rooms.

It didn't take us long to find the bedroom. "Well Mrs. McCartney you had a long day." Emmett said to me.

"Yes I have. How do you say we finish this day off?" I asked him.

He ran over to the bed and sat down on it as he patted the side. Nothing could ruin this day as I sat beside him. We started to kiss slowly as Emmett placed light kisses down my neck. _**  
Some people search forever,**_

He slowly took my dress off as I worked at his suit that he was wearing.

_**Some people wait a lifetime **_

Nothing could ruin this moment it was a perfect moment of bliss. _**  
For a moment **_

"I love you." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said back.

_**Like this.**_

That was the first night we realized we would need a stronger house. It was an embarrassing call to make to Carlisle the next day to explain to him what happened. Somehow it was worth explaining to him about the house and hearing Emmett in the background laughing at that. He now had a personal goal to fulfill. I sighed as he seemed overly excited at such a goal to make. Fifty was his number. One down, forty nine to go.

We were a happy couple.

_**Sorry that it's been a while. I figured it was over due to post a new story but it is a series of oneshots so it's not like I kept you guys on a cliff. Faerie0975 had asked for me to make a songfic for a Kelly Clarkson song. If anyone asks for me to make a certain story I am more than happy too. (to Faerie0975) I don't know if you are still reading this but I hope you liked it! **_

_**To everyone else…no history story. (Tis sad)**_

_**Please Review! **_


	23. Driving Lessons

Title: Driving Lessons

Rosalie was holding onto the door of the car as Emmett started the car up. This was his first time driving a car…ever. The worst part, he was still learning his own strength.

"So now that the car is started put it into first gear by _GENTLY_ stepping on the clutch and putting the stick in first gear." She stressed on gently. She was starting to have second thoughts about this; this was the only car that she had at the moment.

"Alright." Emmett smiled as he did as she said.

"Wow, you did that easily" she smiled, maybe this was going to be easier than she thought. "Now slowly step on the gas and slowly release the clutch."

Emmett started to, and then he stalled the car. "Darn it." he whispered.

"Don't worry, try again." Rosalie said.

Emmett kept trying this same routine, stalling the car every time. A half hour later, he finally started to have the car move forward without stalling it.

"Good job!" Rosalie said, glad that he was going slow.

"Now what do I do?" he asked.

"As you pick up speed, you will release the gas petal and hit the clutch and put the stick into the next gear."

"Gotchya." He said smiling as he started to do just that. They were going down a very rocky road as they picked up more speed.

"Slow down, slow down, slow down." Rosalie kept yelling as they turned a corner making the car flip over as it landed with its roof down on the ground.

"Uhm."

Rosalie took in a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. "Emmett." She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Please step out of the car." She muttered.

Emmett complied and jabbed at the car until it opened and stepped out. Rosalie waited until he was fully out then started screaming.

Emmett stood patiently outside of the car as he watched birds fly out of several trees around them.

After Rosalie was done, she got out of the car. "Now I am going to be working on this for a long time." She said looking at the mangled metal.

"Want me to help you bring it back?" Emmett asked, knowing that this was her only car.

"Please do." Rosalie said.

"Alright," He picked it up as the two walked back to the house in silence.

Two months passed as Rosalie seemed to stay in her garage that was attached to the house every day for almost twenty-four seven. She would come out to hunt and talk quickly, perhaps get a few parts and then go straight back into her workshop. No one was allowed in and they had to knock if they wanted to talk to her.

Emmett sat at his desk reading some of Edward's old school notes he took. He was going to try going to a real school the following fall and he couldn't wait. He had never been in a school setting since he was eight and loved to see his neighbors coming home learning something new all the time. He was fascinated with the notes Edward had, although some notes were just doodles up the side of the page.

He looked up when he heard a honk outside. He looked out the window to see a huge boxed like vehicle on very big wheels. His eyes got huge as he smiled and ran down the stairs and was outside in seconds. "What is this?" he asked Rosalie, as he kept looking at all the framework.

"Well, I figured that since you total cars so easily, perhaps you would like a jeep instead. I went out and got you one then put some added features into it." she said.

"It's amazing."

"Four wheel drive, all terrain, and…what are you doing?"

He was staring at his reflection in the paint, "It's so shiny!" he said as he started to pet it.

Rosalie bit her lower lip, "Yeah, well if you want to, we can look inside." She went into the drivers seat as he jumped into the passenger seat still looking at everything in awe, "it has leather interior, an amazing stereo with AM radio that was hard to find, it is automatic so you don't have to worry about stick shifts, it has a five cylinder and five hundred horse power- yet another thing that was hard to find."

"It has cup holders!" Emmett screeched.

"You won't be using them." Rosalie reminded him.

"But, but…" he was trying to think of what he could use them for then he looked up at Rosalie, "Will you teach me how to drive?"

"Yeah, but this time, it should be easier because it is automatic."

"I am so excited, can I name it?" he asked.

"Name it?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yeah, I can give it some awesome name!"

"Like what?"

Emmett looked like he was deep in though, "Bob!" he yelled.

"You want to name your car Bob?" Rosalie questioned. "Normally if a guy names a car, it is a female name."

"But I like Bob." Emmett said as he pet the dashboard.

"Alright, would you care to take your jeep…Bob out for a test drive?" Rosalie asked.

"I sure would!" Emmett said excitedly. "And this time I won't crash!"

Thirty seconds later…

The jeep was upside down with the wheels still spinning in the air.

"Emmett." Rosalie whispered.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Please step out of the vehicle."

Emmett forced the jeep's door open as he got out.

Instead of screaming, Rosalie ran her fist through what was left of the dash and then stepped out of the car. "I am better now, let's go home." She said as the two brought what was left of the jeep back home. It took her another five years and Carlisle's persistent behavior to force Rosalie to take Emmett out before he finally learned to drive.

_**Just a fun one, I don't know anything about cars so I made things up when Rosalie was telling him about the jeep. I do know that they didn't have FM radios back in the forties and fifties. My grandparents told me about that. When cars first came out, they didn't have a radio at all.**_

**_I'm letting all readers of my stories now that I now have a twitter under hitntr01...if you want to follow what I do daily and perhaps get a heads up when I post something on there go find me. I promise I won't stalk you -_-  
_**

_**Hope that will suffice the hunger for a new story!**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
